Shark and Berry
by ikusani
Summary: Instead of Ichigo meeting Rukia and getting his powers, Tia Harribel saves him from the Hollow that night. When he starts to get to know her will he risk his life just to protect her, or will she do that for him. IchigoxHarribelxNeliel, OC as well. M for Violence, Lemon, and Harem Possibly. Please write reviews. for chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A Shark and a Berry**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, All credit belongs to Tite Kubo. (I loved this series I wish they would make another like it.)

 **Summary:** Ichigo never meets Rukia however he meets Tia Harribel as he is being attacked. She saves him and takes him under her wing teaching him all about the Spirit World. However she does leave and come back over the time till the Winter Wars. One day she comes back looking completely different asks Ichigo to go with her. She takes him to Hueco Mundo where Aizen has expected him. Will Ichigo become a Arrancar or will he unlock his Soul Reaper powers. IchigoxHarribel this will be my fist fanfic so sorry if it sucks. Contains Violence, Gore, lemon, and possibly a Harem. :D Enjoy.

Key

"Normal talk"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Hollow voices"**

Chapter 1: Shark meets Berry

Karakura Town

Walking down a side walk late afternoon a orange haired teen stops and looks at a group of skateboarding delinquents, on the ground next to a light post the orange haired teen sees a small vase with flowers that's been knocked over. Next to the flowers a girl dressed in a pink dress and blonde pig tails floats and looks at him, with a scowl the orange hair teen walks over towered the delinquents. No sooner did the leader a tall teen with long brown hair turn around did the orange haired teen kick him so hard he was knocked out and sent to the ground.

"What the hell man?" Said the shortest and fattest of the three as he looked to their leader. The orange haired teen let out a huff and cracked his knuckles.

"Tell me what is that over there? Answer me wrong and you'll regret it." He said as he moved closer to the two still conscious.

"I-Its a vase for remembering someone that's dead..." Said the second tall delinquent with shaggy black hair, before the orange haired teen punched him dead in the center of his face making the black haired male go flying back about 4 feet.

"Correct! Now explain to me why it was knocked over!" He said looking to the short fat delinquent with a gaze that probably made him shit himself.

"W-W-We were skate boarding a-and we must have k-kn-knocked it over..." He said scared as the orange haired teen stopped and pointed to his side.

"Now who's going to apologize to her?" He asked in a yell as the young girl with pigtails formed next to him with what looked like blood coming from her head. The short fat one screamed and so did the shaggy black haired one as they grabbed their unconscious boss and ran away screaming. Turning to the vase the orange haired teen knelt down and fixed it. "Sorry about using you like that. Those guys shouldn't bother you anymore." He told the girl who smiled at him before replying.

"That's ok thank you for that sir."

"I'll stop by tomorrow to put some new flowers in and my names Ichigo." He said to her and waved as he walked away, shortly after the small girl vanished from sight.

As Ichigo walks home he smiles inwardly as he makes his way home. ' _Im glad I could help that little girl I just hope she moves on to the after life soon.'_ He thought as he looked around and saw more people floating around, a small groan escapes him as he says it to himself mentally. _'My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I can see the spirits of dead people.'_ He kept walking to his house with out even thinking about the rest floating around.

Some where else in Karakura Town 1 hour later:

A crack forms in a ally way, shortly after that crack a large hole forms into a black nothingness. Walking out of the darkness comes a figure in white with blonde hair. The figure looks around and than moves into the low setting sun light, a white boney mask covers its face and down its chest. As to move down a boney skirt coming down to about mid thigh matches the boney boots that go up past the skirt. The blonde figure looks around as it seems to be just curious, letting its gaze wonder the figure vanishes in a static like buzz leaving the portal to seal behind it.

The little girls Street 2 hours:

A swirling vortex opens of darkness opens in nearby park, a fish head like creature moves out of the vortex. The head of this creature looks like a large white mask with gold eyes staring out of the eye sockets. Its body is tall maybe about 10-11 feet with skinny long arms, but what is really weird is the body itself is all black with a hole in the dead center of the chest. As the sun sets fully the creature moves toward a light post with a vase next to it, a scared little girl with pig tails runs away from it only to be grasped in its large black hand. The mask mouth opens up as it lifts the little girl into its mouth and starts to devour her.  
 **"Where is it its so strong I must feed on it!"** It growls as it walks down the same street that a Orange haired teen had just walked through maybe 2 hours ago.

Kurosaki Clinic

Laying back on his bed Ichigo is deep in thought and wonders why he can see the spirits of the dead. Though his thoughts are short lived as he hears the most annoying sound in his existence.

"IIIIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIIGGGGGOOOOOOOO!" Is all he hears as his crazy father, Isshin Kurosaki,(A/N If your family is like this than I'm sorry.) tries to dive kick his sons mid section, before his fathers feet can touch him however, Ichigo grabs his father in his right hand by his fathers right ankle and spins throwing his father straight out his open bed room door and into the hall way wall. A loud smash and small dust cloud form as his father falls off the wall leaving a pretty good imprint. "Well done my son..." His father says as he lays in a heap on the floor his voice obviously full of pain.

"What do you want old man, and stop trying to kill me every time I come home or you do." He glared as he sat back down on his bed and sighed. His father was dragged away by one of Ichigo's younger sisters, a short brown haired girl about 9 in a pink shirt and shorts.

"Come on papa leave Ichi-nii alone, I'll get the bandages." She said as a black haired girl a bit tomboyish walks infront of Ichigo's door.

"Yuzu don't bother it serves the old man right for always attacking Ichigo." She said the now known Yuzu giggling.

"But Karen-chan papa just does it to keep us active." She says innocently and Ichigo just shakes his head. He shuts his door and lays back down, with out realizing it he falls asleep for a short time.

Sitting on the Light pole outside Ichigo's window:

The blonde haired figure in white sits there and looks down on the orange haired teen, as the figure looks at the antics of his family and listens it lets out a giggle. Now just from the sound of the giggle its obviously a female, she watches as he lays down and seems to fall asleep. _'Hmmm he's definitely strong but does he even know anything of the world he sees?'_ She asks herself as the sound of foot steps moving up the street behind her breaks her thought. As she looks down the street her eyes lock onthe creature moving toward the home.

Down the street from Ichigo's:

Just down the street from Ichigo's house the large fish headed like creature moves closer to what it desires. The creature lets out a howl into the nights sky as it stops just outside the Kurosaki Clinic. (A/N I am trying to skip stuff of where rukia would have been.) With a powerful swipe of his big hands it makes a large opening in the buildings wall knocking out Yuzu and Isshin Kurosaki, Karin was injured by debri and tried to make her way up to her brother. Grabbing Yuzu Kurosaki the creature lets out a howl again and goes to eat the poor girl before it can Ichigo comes running at the creature with a baseball bat and smacks the arm holding poor Yuzu, only to be flung away like a rag doll.

Ichigo's room, Seconds before:

Ichigo wakes up to the scream and crash as his house shakes, without a thought he jumps off his bed and runs to his door. As he opens the door Karen almost falls into him and shes obviously panting. "Karen what the hell? What happened?" He asked as his caught her and looked her over.

"Ichigo something smashed the wall, I don't know what it was but it smashed the wall... Yuzu... Dad..." Was all she could say before passing out in his arms. Ichigo set her down gently and ran down stairs, the sight that he saw infuriated him. Yuzu being held by some monster that just broke his house. With out thinking Ichigo ran forward and grabbed a bat that was leaning on a wall, he jumped at the arm holding Yuzu only to be flung into the busted up wall and groan. As the creature lifted up Yuzu to its mouth a quick streak of white and the sound of something cutting through the air made everything seem to slow. There in front of them was a white bone plated female with blonde hair, a right arm in the form of a large fin now covered in blood the other holding Yuzu as if protecting her.

Ichigo got up off the ground in time to catch Yuzu as she was gently dropped into his arms, the female turned back to the creature and said in a calm stoic voice that was layered. **"Leave now Hollow or die..."**

 **"AAAAAGGHHH!"** The creature roared as it charged her again this time the female didn't even think, she stabbed her fin like arm straight through the center of the charging creatures mask and shortly after the creature dropped limp still skewered on the arm. Turning her head the female looked to Ichigo and tilted her head questioningly.

 **"What were you trying to do?"** She said as she made the fin like arm turn normal as now a fin formed on each elbow and down the middle of her back.

"I just wanted to save my family." He said as he looked at the female, he couldn't help but wonder who or what she was, but he knew this much she was strong.

 **"Go inside I'll come shortly..."** Was all she said before turning back to the dead Hollow dragging it away slowly.

About a hour later the female returns and knocks on Ichigo's front door gently, Ichigo stuck his head out the giant hole in the wall that he was currently boarding up. "Oh its you come on in..." He said as he kept hammering away at the boards just trying to fix the hole. She walked in and shut the door behind her before looking at the teen, she saw that he was wounded from the original attack he had tried on the hollow before. She walked over and touched the red line going across his lower back from the wall, he almost crumbled to the floor when her fingers grazed it.

 **"You should sit and rest..."** She said watching him hold himself up on the boarded wall and pant, she felt a bit sorry for him but mostly she felt respect for him as he was willing to sacrifice himself for his family.

"I cant...this needs... to be boarded up..." He managed to say before the hammer slipped out his hand and crashed onto his foot which made him curse and fall on his ass. The female giggled and helped offered her hand to him.

 **"At least let me help..."** She said as ichigo took her hand and stood with her help. They boarded the house up and he layed on the couch exhausted, his wound however had started to bleed worse and the female noticed the blood dripping from his shirt and pants leg onto the floor.

 **"Can I see your injury?"** She asked him as she knelt beside him only to find the Ichigo passed out, she smiled inwardly before placing a hand that glowed with a yellow energy on his chest and let the energy flow into his injury to help it to heal. Before she was done she could have sworn she had felt a rise from his own energy and she jumped slightly. _'_ _His power its so... I wonder is he...'_ Before she could finish her thought Isshin Kurosaki came down the stairs after he woke up from the attack. The female vanishing with the sound of static before he rounded the corner almost popped a fuse when he saw the giant hole in the house and Ichigo passed out on the couch with a hammer in his hand. Outside on the light post the female watched the house before pushing her energy into her finger tips and making a crack form in the air to her right, the crack opened to allow the female to enter and before she left she took one last reminder of the orange haired boy which was the sound of him yelling at his father for attacking him. She walked through the portal just as Ichigo walked outside and looked up to see it closing.

"Well damn and she didn't even give me her name..." He said as he rubbed what would have been a aching back till he noticed that the wound had now healed. ' _Did she heal my back?'_ He thought as he looked up again to see a single strand of blonde hair float down, he caught it and smiled before walking inside to try and console his crazed father with a total bullshit story.

With Ichigo

The Next day Ichigo is heading to school, his uniform is slightly tattered from cleaning the debri from his house this morning. His father had decided not to attack him as he saw the blood stain on his shirt which surprised Ichigo to no end. Just as he walked out the door he noticed his pocket was glowing slightly, reaching in he pulled out a strand of blonde hair that belonged to the strange white clad female from the night before. Watching with wonder as the hair started to turn to particles he smiled lightly, he had seen these particles before as other spirits left the world of the living. Walking toward school he met up with Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Orihime Inoue, all three walked up toward the school in a odd silence that was shortly broken.

"So Kurosaki-kun what happened to your house I heard a truck slammed into it?" Orihime asked him and he just nodded, she could see the normal scowl that he wore was hiding the fact he was deep in thought. She smiled at him to reassure him that everything would be ok, only thing she couldn't believe was when he smiled back. She blushed deeply and they continued in silence till they entered.

"Iiiicccchhhhiiiiggggooo!" Yelled a spikey black haired boy as he charged Ichigo, the only thing that got him was Ichigo's foot in his face and him falling to the ground. "Aaaaahhh Ichigo why are you so mean to me?" He cried fake anime tears as Ichigo walked over him making him groan from the sudden pressure and than layed there.

"You should be quiet in the morning no one likes all that yelling, especially when its you Kego." Ichigo said in a slightly depressing tone which made Kego fake cry even more as he crawled away toward his desk. Shortly after that the Class started and Ichigo went to his normal activity of staring at the clouds and going through his thoughts. All returning to the female that he had run into the night before. _'I hope she's ok.'_ He thought before following the lesson plan the teacher was going on with.

Hueco Mundo

A vast white dessert with mountains of sand, dead black trees sprouted every so often and the occasional cave here and there. The wind kicked up as a blonde female clad in white armor moves around the sands, her face obscured by a shark like mask covering her face. As the female moves through the desert he thoughts are wrapped around a single object in another world, a very sweet orange haired someone to be more precise. Her teal eyes shifted on the sands as something moved beneath it, without thinking the fins on her shoulders and spine retracted and formed a large fin like blade on her right arm. She looked over to where the movement came from and saw what looked like a white, brown and gold lion running after a small dog like hollow. The dog stopped causing the lion to go over it, hearing curses from the lion the female noticed the dog jump up and bite the lions tail. Instantaniously the lion roared and ran around trying to get the dog off its tail. The female giggled slightly and tried to keep her stoic mentality. Walking away the female stopped and thought aloud.

 **"I want to see him again."** She said before making the fin like blade return to her normal 3 fins on her body and opened a black gate, walking through she heard the lion still trying to get the little dog off its tail.

End of School

Ichigo had lost track of time and was still in his seat when all of the class had left already, as he looked to the clock his eyes opened in shock as it was already 5pm.

"Oh hell Yuzu is going to kill me!" He said as he packed his bag and darted out the class almost bumping into the principle who didn't even bother to stop him. As Ichigo made it to the shoe lockers he looked over to his left and noticed a faint black gate closing, with out seeing anyone coming out of it he quickly slid his shoes on and ran toward his house. Keeping a eye out for the blonde female on his way home, by the time he got to the street down from his house he stopped and looked up at the light pole.

"Hey thanks again for last night." He called as he saw the female standing on the light pole, to his surprise she eeped and fell backwards, with out a second thought Ichigo ran to catch her.

The Female

Kurosaki Clinic

As she walked out of the black gate she quickly vanished in a static buzz and landed on the light pole just outside Ichigo's house, she stood there thinking he was home but not seeing him for the first 3 minutes made her start to think she had the wrong house. (A/N How many houses on that street have a giant hole in the side, right?) she was deep in thought when she heard the familiar voice. "Hey thanks again for last night." It said and startled her enough for her to eep and fall from the post. As she felt her self hit something she noticed it wasn't the hard ground she hit, well not fully, she opened her teal eyes and looked around she then looked under her. Underneath her now layed the orange haired teen that plagued her mind, holding her thighs and back as if he was going to carry her bridal style. she was so glad her mask covered her face as she felt her cheeks warm up. "You ok?" The boy asked as he sat himself up.

 **"Y-Yes thank you..."** She said as she started to get up off him, she offered him her hand and he took it. As they stood there the female looked over and noticed that his sister was looking around. **"I should go..."** She said before she could walk more than three steps she heard him say the words she was honestly hoping for.

"Do you want to come in and talk? Id like to at least get to know the lady who saved my family." He said and with out realizing it he blushed a good bit, the female nodded in reply and Ichigo opened his front door only to be greeted by a flying double kick from his father, without a word Ichigo swung his bag smacking his father farther down the street and making a crater in the stone wall across from his house. Letting the female in first, Ichigo walked in and locked his father out. Shortly after Ichigo could hear his fathers over dramatic cries to his dead mother about how their son being so cruel to him.

Ichigo led the female up to his room and told her to make herself comfortable, when he said that he took the rolling chair at his desk and sat down then turned to her as she sat on his bed. **"So what would you like to know?"** She asked him as she sat down and he immediately rubbed the back of his neck, which she admittedly found kind of cute.

"I want to know your name, where you came from, who/what you are? I know saying what is kind of mean but I've never seen a spirit dressed like you." He said to her and at this her eyes widened slightly, before she could answer he said one last thing. "I also want to know what that thing was that attacked us last night?" With that he heard her audibly sigh and rub the bridge of her mask nose.

 **"I am Tia Harribel, and you are..."** She said before she looked at him questioningly, at that Ichigo told her his name and she nodded. **"Well its a nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki, as to what I am I am a Vasto Lorde. A higher level Hollow which is what attacked you last night."** She saw the look of surprise on his face and before he could ask a question she continued. **"I am the final stage of what Hollows evolve into, I have the most human aspects of all hollows, I also do not have the never ending hunger most hollows have. So you have nothing to fear from me."** She said and Ichigo let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Ichigo smiled to her and was about to speak when he heard Yuzu call up to him. "Ichi-nii dinners ready!"

"Thank you Yuzu I'll be right down!" He called back before looking to Tia. "Thank you for at least telling me all this." He told her before she walked to his window and jumped onto the light pole. She waved to him before leaving via her black portal, Ichigo looked over thought for a minute. _'She doesn't seem bad but she doesn't tell me more than basic information, maybe I should see if I can talk to her more. Just not here, I don't want to drag my family into this anymore than I have.'_ He thought as he walked down stairs to eat dinner with Yuzu and the rest.

(A/N: Ok that's this chapter done I took some peoples opinions and used them with this chapter. Now do to the pole I had some votes for shinigami women and now I may just have one show up. maybe even a certain female captain. *evil snicker* anyway join us again for Shark and Berry Chapter 2: The Berry and the Maiden.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello all its me Ikusani thank you all for favoriting and following my Story! *Holds up peace sign* Now this chapter will introduce Ichigo to the shinigami but instead of your normal shinigami ooooooh lets just say shes a little bit more smiley than others.

Unohana: Ikusani-kun how many times have I told you not to speak that way. *she smiles yet sends off the aura of a someone ready to kill.*

Me: A-aah h-hi Unohana-san...please don't kill me! *vanishes in a quick flashstep.*

Unohana: Awe but you need your check up! *she chases after*

Tia: **Well this should be fun. Enjoy the chapter. *sonidos after the two to watch.***

ME: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! *screams bloody murder as she uses bakudo.*

Chapter 2:  
Berry and The Maiden

The day after the conversation with Tia, Ichigo wakes up and stretches his arms. Instantly before he opens the door his father tries his classic, "Isshin Morning kicks". Only for Ichigo to side step him and let his father fly out the window, a loud crash and the sound of concrete cracking was heard as his father made contact with the ground. Going to the bathroom Ichigo started his daily life, showering, brushing his teeth and than heading down stairs to eat breakfast that Yuzu had made. Once he had finished breakfast he walked to the door ready to leave for school, only when he left did he get this odd sense of for boding. With out even thinking about it Ichigo continued on his normal path to school.

Ichigo sat down in class and stared out the window all day, his thoughts running over what Tia had told him last night. _'How can she be a hollow, she can't be like that monster I mean can she?'_ He thought till a sudden screech pierced the air and he looked around, realizing no one else had heard it Ichigo realizes what it was and excuses himself from class. After exiting class Ichigo finds himself running down the hall and out the main entrance, once out the main entrance Ichigo sees a hollow chasing little boy toward a park. Out of Ichigo's nature he chases after the two, not realizing hes being watched by someone floating in the air above his school.

Above Karakura Town High

A pair of wooden doors manifest above Karakura town, these doors resemble old fashion shudder style doors with paper in them. As the doors open a bright white light blinds anyone looking through, shortly after a raven haired woman that has a braid formed from both sides of her head down the middle of her chest, a kind yet some what creepy smile on her face walks out of the gate. She wears a black kosode, a black hakama, on the outside of this she wears a white jacket that has the kanji for the number 4 on it. On her hip was a short sword no more than maybe 2 feet long from hilt to tip with a jade green wrapping on the hilt. The woman walks out and instantly notices that there is someone with a mass abundance of spiritual energy, vanishing in a whisper like motion the woman appears just in time to see a orange haired boy running after a hollow that she could see was chasing a small boy.]

"Hmmm well look at this, I may want to do a full check up on you." She said to herself in a tone that sounded sweet yet at the same time a little scary. With out another word she vanished in a silent whisper and followed the orange haired boy. Soon finding herself in a tree at a park as the orange haired boy was using a piece of a busted jungle gym to push this hollow off the boy. "Very interesting." She said again continuing to watch, ready to jump in if she felt it necessary.

With Ichigo

Ichigo chased the two to a small park just in time to see the hollow smash the jungle gym and watch parts of it land on the ground, one of the broken bars landed point down in the dirt next to ichigo. On instinct he ripped it from the ground and charged the hollow, almost blind siding the hollow as the metal hit the mask and launched it into a tree kicking up a small dust cloud.

"Hey kid you go ahead and run off somewhere ok ill keep this thing busy." Ichigo told the boy and without any hesitation the boy ran off, shortly after the boy ran off Ichigo heard a hiss from the dust cloud and saw the hollow get up. It looked kind of like a spider with a flat white mask from Hawaii on its body though more creepy mask than anything Ichigo thought. Just as the Hollow attacked he heard someone call out.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison Light)" As this was heard six light rods slammed into the hollow just as it had struck Ichigo across the chest causing him to erupt with blood. As the hollow was locked in place Ichigo started to fall to his knees and his vision blurred, a woman in a white jacket appeared in front of him and slashed the hollow in two with her sword. "Hmmm very interesting for a human to be able to defend himself without any shinigami powers, oooh did you black out?" The kind yet sad voice asked as ichigo lost all connection with the world and blacked out from the wound on his chest.

Just as he blacked out the woman's eyes widened as a blast of spiritual energy came from his body, the energy was so thick and powerful she almost dropped to her knees and gasped. "Oh my you are special aren't you?" She asked as the energy started to attract another hollow this time a snake like one with arms. "Hmmm not good..." She said as she went and attacked this only for this one to be cut in half before she made it to it. Now behind the disintegrating particles of the hollow stood a woman clad in white bone like armor with a large fin like blade on her right arm. Her blonde hair whipping around her as she started to release some of her spiritual pressure.

 **"What did you do to Ichigo, Shinigami?"** She growled at the woman who widened her eyes and looked from her to the boy. With no answer the Blonde charged her and a clash of sparks formed from their two weapons.

With Tia Before the attack

Back in Hueco Mundo Tia sits down in a small cave talking with a Snake, Deer and the Lion like hollow from the day before. The three arguing over who was stronger or who was more dear to their "Lady Harribel". He mind focused else where till her thoughts were interrupted by the Snake like hollow.

 **"Lady Harribel is something troubling you?"** Said a very quiet voice from the snake, Tia looked to her and nodded. Then next voice was loud and angry.

 **"Sung-Sun leave Lady Harribel alone she doesn't need you bugging her!"**

 **"Oh really Appaci your more likely to annoy her than Sung-Sun"** Said the lioness as her sultry and seductive voice rang through the cave.

 **"What did you say bitch?!"** Appaci growled as she looked at the lioness, Sung-sun took this opertunity and giggled abit.

 **"My my between you and Mila-Rose I'm surprised she doesn't have a headache already."**

 **"SHUT IT SUNG-SUN!"** The two roared till Harrible stood up, and held her left hand up to quell the fighting.

 **"Im going out, stay here."** She told them before walking out of the cave and opening a Garganta. After she walked into the Garganta she made her way to Karakura town just intime to feel the explosion of spiritual energy from Ichigo.

 **"What on earth?!"** She thought aloud before sonidoing to his location and killing a hollow that was moving toward him, she didn't know why he was on his knees and exerting that much spiritual pressure till she saw a shinigami standing there.

 **"What did you do to Ichigo, Shinigami?"** She growled and noticed the woman widen her eyes looking between the two, when she got no answer tia charged her.

Ichigo's Mind

Shortly after blacking out Ichigo saw what would most likely be described as his inner world, tall skyscrapers that were nothing but glass and concrete with a hell of a clouded sky above. As he looked around he noticed that he was laying on the side of a building and almost jumped out of his skin trying not to fall, when he noticed that he wouldn't fall he stood up and looked around again.

 ** _"Ichigo.."_** A rough voice called behind him, as he turned he saw a man in a black cloak that flowed like water at the ends with black flame like energy. The man had long black hair down to his shoulders and was wearing sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" Ichigo called as he looked at the figure in front of him. The figure was standing on what would have been a flag pole and just jumped off it and landed on his feet before walking closer to Ichigo.

 _ **"Do you want the power to protect, Ichigo?"**_ The man asked as he moved closer to Ichigo who thought about his question.

"I want the power to protect my family and friends but I also want to fight those monsters to I can keep anyone safe." He told the man who looked at him with almost no emotion.

 _ **"Even if that includes killing the woman that saved you?"**_

"No I mean Tia saved my family so why would..?"

 _ **"Because she is one of those monsters Ichigo."**_

"No she isn't!" He yelled in anger as he locked eyes with the man. "If she was a monster than why did she save my family and me? Why did she fix my back when I was injured?!"

 _ **"Very good Ichigo, you want the power to show that she isn't like the other hollows that you've met."**_ As he said this the building under Ichigo started to collapse. _**"**_ _ **Find my power Ichigo and you will have the power to make a difference, even protect her."**_ With that Ichigo saw the crumbled building fragments turn to cubes with strings waving off of them.

"How am I supposed to know what one is your power?" He called only to notice the strings were all white, as he focused he started to find that there were 3 strings, a blue, a red and a black. He couldn't figure out which one was the right one so instead of pulling one He pulled the two that had gotten tangled around each other. The red and black strings pulled the two boxes together and Ichigo saw the hilt of a sword.

 ** _"NOW PULL ME OUT ICHIGO!"_** The man yelled as Ichigo grabbed the sword and pulled the world around him vanished.

Tia and Shinigami fighting

Tia was in a struggle with the woman that had been next to Ichigo and now the two were banged up with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Ichigo was still slumped over on his knees and she could see a puddle of blood formed around him as his spiritual pressure kept rising. Tia charged a ball of yellow energy on the tip of her fin blade and pointed it at the woman.

 **"Cero."** She uttered those words and the woman had to act fast.

"Bakudo #39 Enkosen!" She called and a shield erupted from the ground infront of her just intime to negate the beam of yellow energy shot from Tia's weapon. Sadly as the blast faded Tia was now behind the Woman and just as the two were about to strike each other a sudden flash of orange hair moved between the two. Tia and the woman looked in shock as now infront of them stood Ichigo with a large sword about his body length and the same outfit, aside from the white jacket the woman was wearing.

"I suggest you leave Tia alone lady, otherwise I wont be that nice." He said as he pushed the two away with his sword and then turned to the woman. Raising his sword ready to fight her.

"Hmmm interesting a human with shinigami powers. What is your name boy?" She asked him before she raised he sword ready to fight.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and if you try to hurt Tia any more you and I wont have a good day." He said as he angled his blade just enough to where it covered his chest.

 _'That swords so big, with his spiritual pressure earlier I thought he was a captain but for that blade he must have no control what so ever.'_ the woman thought till she was snapped out of it by a question he asked.

"What's your name before I forget to be polite?" He asked her with his trade mark scowl as he heard Tia fall down on her knees and catch her breath. "Tia thanks for protecting me, let me pay you back ok." Sounded more like a don't argue and let me than a question but she nodded.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, I'm a captain in the 13 court guard squad division 4." She said as Tia's eyes widened.

 **"Ichigo don't try to fight her she'll kill you..."** She begged him as she saw him shift slightly and look at her with a small smile.

"Relax I wont let her hurt you anymore, you saved me twice now at least let me pay you back." He said as the captain now looked at them confused.

"Wait that hollow saved you? Now this is interesting." She said as she lowered her sword and than sheathed it. "Explain for me please."

Ishigo and Tia looked at the woman than to each other than back to her. "Im sorry Unohana-san but I don't see what that's going to do." Ichigo spoke and Unohana nodded.

"It will help my report for when I have to bring you back to soul society." With that Ichigo was damn near ready for a attack.

"Back off I'm not going anywhere with you."

 **"Ichigo its fine your a shinigami now you don't need to worry about me. I'm your natural enemy now."** Tia said with abit of pain in her voice till Ichigo sighed and put his sword on his shoulder.

"Yeah and what kind of friend would I be if I let you die just cause of that?" He said which shocked both woman before rolled his shoulder and looked at Unohana. "I owe her for saving my family when we were attacked by a hollow sadly she wouldn't explain to me most the spirit world, but she did say this she's the most human of those damn things and I'm not letting you kill her cause of that." He said as he kicked off the ground and with speed that Unohana didn't expect made a slash toward her sword to disarm her. Just as she grabbed and pulled she stopped his attack and sparks went flying. To her surprise Ichigo was actually pushing her back slightly, so she quickly forced his blade to the left side before she jumped back some distance.

"Hmmm very interesting your actually going to make me release my shikai." She said as Ichigo looked at her confused slightly. "Its the first release of your Zanpakuto though im certain you have no knowledge of this so forgive me." Her sword starts to expel a green gas like substance that slowly solidifies into a manta ray like creature. "Minazuki" she says as the manta ray opens its mouth and a large tongue pops out and licks her. "Easy Minazuki that is our opponent. Now attack." she ordered and the manta ray charged. before it could even touch Ichigo he brought his sword up straight infront of him.

"Protect them all, Zangetsu!" He said as his spiritual pressure exploded around him and kicked up a large dust cloud. Limiting the sight that Unohana had as she started to get blood thirsty. As the dust settled both Tia and Unohana gasped at the shikai he was wielding. A large cleaver like sword with bandage wrapped hilt and no guard sat on his shoulder. As the Manta ray kept moving Ishigo swung his sword straight down into the creature causing it to crash into the group and leave a small crater. "I told you your not touching her."

Unohana was about to say something till she smiled and both Tia and Ichigo got chills down their spines. "Fine than I shall retreat for now though Kurosaki-san do remember if any other Shinigami comes here you may find you wont be a match for them." As she said this she ordered her sword to her and it returned to its normal blade form before she opened another set of doors and walked through them. "I'll come back to do a physical on you soon, Kurosaki-kun." She said the last part with a scary sweet tone that made Ichigo cringe, soon as she was gone Ichigo and Tia looked at each other.

 **"Ichigo I should return to Hueco Mundo."** She said as she stood up and he gently took her hand and helped her keep balance.

"I can at least escort you there right?" He asked her and with out any argument she opened a Garganta and they both went through.

(A/N: Ok now that that's done and over with Ichigo has now been introduced to the two sides of the spirit world. Shinigami and Hollows, now the real question what will he do when confronted by a shinigami that's only there to talk with him. what will happen in Hueco Mundo with tia.

Tia: **Ikusani you best not try something perverted.**

Me: I'm sorry do I look like Urohara?

Tia: **Point taken.**

Me: Thank you now on to chapter 3: Shark and Berry bonds.

Tia & Ichigo: **DIDNT WE SAY NOTHING PERVERTED!**

Me: *clears out my ears* Owe my head... get yours out of the gutter you two damn.

*The two in question grab their weapons and start to attack me.* Shit later all! *shunpo away.*


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Ok well after running for my life trying to avoid Ichigo and Tia I am back with the next chapter!

Tia: **Don't lie tell them what you did to us.**

Ichigo: Yeah Ikusani tell them exactly how you used your Bankai on us.

Me: Keep talking I may just use the bankai to do more than chain you both to the ground. *covers my mouth and looks around.* shit ok fine ill be introducing my OC into this story. incase you all are wondering about my name it is the first character I made for bleach roleplays back when the first season aired. Sadly I didn't decide to do this fan fic till now after the show ended. *Cries* I still cant believe they ended it fucking jack asses! *lets out a sigh and looks at the reader.* Now before I ever saw Zenbon Sakura I had a zanpakto that involved chains that did some what the same thing except slightly different. Anyway I'll explain shortly so please enjoy the story.

Ichigo & Tia: WAIT WHAT ABOUT US?!

Me: Oh right cant leave you too pinned down now can I? *Walks away.*

Ichigo: He's so dead this chapter...)

Key:

"Normal talk"

 _'Thought'_

 ** _"zanpakuto"_**

 **"Hollow"**

Chapter 3:

Shark and Berry Bonds

As Ichigo and Tia walked through the Garganta, Ichigo draped Tia's arm over his shoulder to help her walk. She had started to stumble as they approached the exit. After exiting the garganta Tia pointed toward a cave that she used to rest in and spiked her reiatsu quickly. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look and helped her into the cave.

 **"I was signaling my followers that I had returned."** She told him as she leaned against the wall now, her wounds were healing surprisingly fast to Ichigo but he figured that it had something to do with spiritual energy that he didn't understand yet. Letting her slide into a sitting position Ichigo sat outside the cave and looked over the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Its very quiet here, but I take it that's hiding something else?" He asked aloud, after waiting for a answer and not getting one he looked to Tia. She had passed out against the cave wall and started to slide into a laying position. With thankful eyes Ichigo sat down and kept watch over her, only to almost be pounced on by a Lioness that was obviously pissed to see him.

 **"Get away from Mistress Harribel, Soul Reaper!"** It roared as it swiped at him several times, Ichigo jumped back and blocked with Zangetsu only to be wrapped up by a snake. **"Sung-sun hold him there while I smack his head off!"** The lioness growled as Ichigo flashstepped from the hold and looked at the two.

"So your her followers she signaled man is she going to be happy to see you." He said till he heard the sounds of hoofs, turning around he was practically trampled by this deer that stampeded to the other two.

 **"Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun where's Mistress Harribel?"** It asked the other two as the snake turned toward the cave.

 **"She seems to be in the cave, but Appaci you realize you just trampled that soul reaper?"** Sung-sun pointed out which made Appaci turn to look at Ichigo who was twitching on the ground with hoof prints going up from his left leg to his face.

 **"Nice work but I still wanted to use him as a scratching post."** Mila-Rose joked as she did a scratching motion in the air. Suddenly they all heard a groan and looked up to see Tia walking out of the cave.

" **MISTRESS HARRIBEL!"** The all said in unison and she looked at the three, before she moved to them she saw Ichigo on the ground with hoof prints and looked at them.

 **"So you all attack my rescuer?"** She asked them as they all looked at her with confused looks. Before they could bombard her with questions she walked over to the poor orange haired teen and shoot him a little. **"Are you still with use Ichigo?"** She asked him only to find he was knocked out.

 **"Mistress Harribel why are you helping him?"** Sung-Sun asked her as she saw their mistress pick the boy up and move him into the cave.

Mila-Rose was the next to ask. **"Yeah hes just another soul reaper out here to kill us."**

 **"Yeah what the stupid cat said."** Appaci chimed in which caused Mila-Rose to growl.

 **"What was that you stupid Gazelle?"**

 **"You heard me you fat ass cat."**

 **"I believe your both fat so whats the point of you both pointing that out?"** Sung-Sun interviened only to make things worse.

 **"SHUT UP SUNG-SUN!"**

 **"That's enough girls."** Tia said which sceased all fighting, after explaining what had happened in the living world which took about 45 minutes to a hour, the three Adjichus looked at Ichigo than to their Mistress. Before they could say anything Ichigo groaned and started to sit up.

"Did anyone get the number of the deer that hit me?" He asked shaking his head, seeing the snake, lion and deer he blinked the doubles away and scowled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled at Appaci who looked away from him.

 **"Good to see your awake now."** Tia said as he looked to his right and blushed a bit, this didn't go unnoticed by the ever vigilant Sung-Sun who moved closer to Ichigo so she could whisper.

 **"Oooh do you like our mistress Harribel?"** She asked him which as soon as the words escaped her lips his face matched his namesake and he shook his head trying to lie. This action only getting a giggle from Sung-Sun who then slithered back over to Mila-Rose and Appaci.

 **"Well girls introductions."** Tia said making the three nod.

 **"My name is Mila-Rose and before you ask I'm single."** She said in a seductive voice as she purred at the end and made a some what cute cat like motion. Ichigo blushed instantly getting another laugh from Sung-Sun and surprisingly Tia.

 **"My name is Sung-Sun and I'm thankful for you saving Mistress Harribel."** She said and sent a small wink to Ichigo as he turned away from her and looked at Appaci who grumbled something about, "Stupid shinimagi".

 **"I don't care but don't think we're buddy buddy got it!? Names Appaci and thanks for saving Mistress Harribel."** She said it with a tone that made Ichigo think he was unwanted than turned to Tia and gestured for him to do the same.

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki and up until about 2 days ago I had no Idea what the spiritual world was. Also I'm a human." At that last part the three adjichas looked at him and a loud... ok not loud almost scream.

 **"WHAT!?"** Escaped all three at one time and Ichigo almost last his hearing. His eyes were wide and his hair had goe straight back from the force of the screams, receiving a giggle from Tia again.

Seretei

Inside the Seretei all the captains had gathered to hear the report from Captain Unohana, she stood in the middle of them all and several lieutenants on the walls knelt. When the Head Captain walked to the front of them all it was quiet obvious that he was the oldest in the room, the old wrinkly man with a cane and 2 scars on his bald head with a long gray beard braided down past his midsection stood and turned to face all the captains in the room.

"This Captains meeting will come to order!" He said in a gravelly voice that sent chills down the spines of the Lieutenants. "Captain Unohana what do you have to report from your advanture to the world of the living?" He asked as she bowed respectably and pulled out a small object that looked like a ring box. Opening the Box a recording played of her watching Ichigo as he hit the Hollow with a piece of pipe actually making a solid smack and sending it flying.

"This human was defending a young flicker that was trying to escape being eaten by this hollow, uncertain of what to do I watched till the hollow had actually wounded the boy sadly his body was gravely injured." She said as the next thing that happened surprised all the captain his reiatsu sky rocketed and the reading were monsterous. "When he blacked out his reiatsu started to spike dramatically which called another hollow to the scene. Before I could strike that hollow a Female Vasto Lorde killed it and turned toward me." The recording played through their fight and the captains were stunned when close to the end they saw a flash of orange. "This boy unlocked Shinigami powers without the need of someone piercing his heart with their blade, which he then proceeded to defend this Vasto Lorde. I can say this much for his power even in Shikai its at that of a Captains." This made the room erupt with comments.

"SILENCE!" Head Captain slammed his cane down and all went quiet except the recording.

"What's your name?" The recorded Unohana asked as it played they all looked to it.

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki." At that they all turned to the Head Captain and wondered what he would do, shortly they found out. As he looked to the Captain of Squad 2.

"Soi-Fon!" He said as a slender petite woman with black hair and a sword dress across the back of her hips stepped from the left side of the captain formation.

"Yes Head Captain?" She said in a cold tone that sounded down right cocky.

"I want you to send a group of your men to the Living world to keep a eye on this boy also I want Captain Aizen to go as a diplomatic solution to this. If this boy has just unlocked his powers and this Hollow has been close to him he has no idea of what he's dealing with." The head captian said a man with well kept brown hair and glasses stepped forward.

"I'd be delighted to go and talk to the boy head captain." He said in a voice that could almost be miss interpreted as friendly. The Head Captain nodded and tapped his cane on the floor.

"Than this meeting is done, you are all dismissed." He said as they all dispersed.

Squad 2 Barracks

Soi-Fon appeared infront of her door in a quick flashstep and walked into her office, she sat at her desk and looked around. "Show yourself." She said as a man in a ninja like outfit appeared before her in a kneeling style. "Ah just who I wanted to see, Lieutenant Zero." She said in a pleased tone that told him to stand.

"What are your orders Captain?" He said his voice was slightly wraspy from little use, his outfit was a leather vest that had a black tshirt underneath so his arms were visible. He wore hakama pants and sandles, He also had a hood and mask that his his hair and face from his nose to his neck. Yet what would catch your eyes is his Zanpakto. Intead of it being a normal sized Katana it was 2 dagger like swords with chains on each end of them that didn't connect to anything.

"Im sending you to the world of the living on a recon mission, this is your target." She said pulling out a projected picture of Ichigo.

"Understood Captain I will leave when you order." He said to her as he bowed respectable and as she walks over to him and pats his shoulder.

"You leave with Captain Aizen in several hours be ready." With that she dismisses him and sits back at her desk, when she knows he is gone she gently hugs her legs to her chest. "Be safe my chain."

Hueco Mundo

After a few hours of conversing with Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun and Appaci, Ichigo was as his namesake and sitting away from the three that have been filling his head with pervers thoughts. As he sat outside the cave he looked up at the never falling moon and smiled, it was lovely to him and for the first time in a while he felt comfortable with others.

Tia walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder making him jump slightly. **"Easy didn't mean to scare."** She told him as she noticed his look of discomfort at what the three girls were saying. **"So ready to return home?"** She asked him which he nodded in reply though she could see that he wanted to get away from the three in his words, Perverts. She walked him a bit of distance from the cave and they stood in the moonlight. Without realizing it they had both taken each others hand into their own and were stairing at the moon. The only thing that broke that moment was Mila-Rose pouncing poor Ichigo and in a odd way hugging him by wrapping her front and rear legs around him.

 **"Don't leave us Ichi please we want you to stay!"** Mila-Rose begged as Ichigo squirmed to get free of the Lioness' grasp, noticing this Tia helped him up and opened a Garganta.

 **"Girls I will be back soon."** She told the three and they all said good by not before Sung-Sun grabbed Ichigo around his waist with her tail and pulled him to her, giving the boy a quick kiss on his cheek she giggled and whispered.

 **"Thank you for not being like others Master Kurosaki."** She said and let him go with his head almost steaming. The other two looked at her like she was crazy as Tia felt jealousy for the first time, she grabbed Ichigo and pulled him through the garganta. As they moved through the garganta, Ichigo took Tia in his arms and hugged her gently.

"I promise Tia I'll always come and see you." He told her which made her heart beat quicken and she fought the want to do more. Shortly after exiting the garganta ichigo found his body laying against a wall. "Damn glad no one called 911 or I might be in trouble." He said as he walked over and got in his body, standing up he walked to Tia and smiled. "Be safe and don't be a stranger ok." He told her and before she could reply he kissed the left side of her mask and walked away. Tia stood there dumb founded as she touched the side of her mask looked down at the ground. She was definitely happy that her mask covered her face or she would be emitting a red light. Shortly after the kiss she goes back into the garganta and returns to her 3 followers.

Seretei

Zero and Captain Aizen were standing at the Senkaimon waiting for the time to go through Aizen with a pad and paper writing down his thoughts as he waited. Zero looked around and waited for the Senkaimon to open. Not paying much attention till Aizen touched his shoulder.

"So why do they call you Zero?" He asked inquisitively to the masked man who looked at him and asked with a gesture for the pad of paper. Handing it to him Zero quickly scribbled down his full name. "Zander Edward Roland... Yeah Zero does sound better." Aizen laughed at his own joke and Zero just nodded. As they stood there the Senkaimon opened and the two walked through Zero walking through last and vanishing in a quick flashstep. "Good with him out of my way I can do what I wanted to do." He to himself silently before flashstepping to Ichigo's house and waiting outside.

With Ichigo

Ichigo walked down the street toward his house blushing slightly at what he had done a few minutes ago. ' _I kissed her what the hell was I thinking?'_

 ** _"Calm down Ichigo you panic too much your going to over think things."_** Zangetsu told him as Ichigo stopped and sighed, knowing his Zanpakuto was.

 _'So what should I do?'_

 ** _"My suggestion Focus on the man standing infront of you."_** Zangetsu directed as Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts just enough to see Aizen standing infront of his house.

"Aaah you must be the Ichigo Kurosaki Unohana met." Aizen said as Ichigo went to look for something to use. "Relax im not here to fight im here to talk with you."

"Then talk, last time any of your kind came here you all attacked my friend." He stated and Aizen looked at him confused.

"You mean the Vasto Lorde that you protected from Unohana?" Aizen asked him puzzled slightly.

"Im talking about Tia, she saved me when a hollow attacked my house."

"Oh so she saved you, hmm that is actually interesting. Now I have a proposition for you can we talk somewhere less public?" Aizen asked the boy who was eying him like something both fearful and yet predatory.

"I don't have anywhere but my house but I refuse to let any of your kind in my home." Ichigo growled as Aizen moved closer to him and did a hand sign that made a barrier.

"That's much better now no one can hear us talk. So Ichigo I would like to make a deal with you." Aizen said with a small smile and a glint of a plan unfolding in his eye.

(A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Oh shit Aizen is confronting Ichigo inside a sound proof barrier just after Ichigo finally let some of his emotions show to Tia!

Tia: I still cant believe he... wait SHUT UP IKUSANI! *Starts to charge a Cero*

Me: Damn it Tia stop it! *Uses my shikai to block the Cero*

Ichigo: You should have seen this coming man.

Aizen: Hehehe all according to my plan to make ichigo my own personal weapon.

Ichigo, Tia & Me: What was that?

Aizen: Nothing

Me: Ok well anyways stay tuned for next time where Ichigo gets his offer and Tia goes through a dramatic change.

Tia: IKUSANI I WILL KILL YOU! *sonidos and tries to slash Ikusani in half*

Me: *Runs away and waves good bye*

Ichigo: till next time you all.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Is she gone? *looks around and lets out a small sigh* Ok well now that I have lost Tia for the time being. Let me summarize this chapter. Aizen Proposes a deal with Ichigo that will give him the training needed to help Aizen get the Hogyoku, In the mean time Tia goes under a change and misses out on seeing Ichigo before he leaves for Soul Society. Now as to the change that Tia under goes well lets just...

Tia: FOUND YOU!

Me: OH SHIT! *Dodges a Cero and hauls ass*

Tia: COME BACK HERE YOU CHAIN USING FUCKER!

Me: NEVER!

Disclamer: I do not own bleach just this story and that fact I pissed of Tia Harribel. *is destroyed by a Cero*

Me: Tia that was so I didn't get introuble for using Tite Kubo story and characters.

Tia: Serves you right dumb ass, take him officers! *I get cuffed and dragged away by police*

Me: NOOOOO!

Ichigo: Tia whos going to keep this story going now?

Tia: Uhm shit we have to save him now don't we?

Aizen: I got this...Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu! *the sound of glass breaking makes all the police stop.*

Chapter 4

Berry Good Deals

Ichigo and Aizen

Aizen smiles as he looks at Ichigo, the teen with a obvious scowl on his face as the made stands there. Before Aizen can begin his little deal with Ichigo he reaches into his robe and pulls out a cushion.

"You don't mind do you id rather not stand?" He said in a calm and peaceful voice that made Ichigo on edge slightly.

"Do what you like but either tell me what you want kind of deal this is or you can leave." Ichigo said to the man as, he watched Aizen sit down.

Taking a deep breath Aizen looked to Ichigo more Seriously. "You are probably wondering why you have the same powers as us shinigami, or you just don't notice that you also have some other powers as well. Here is my deal I will tell you all about your history that your father Isshin Kurosaki or otherwise known in Soul Society as Isshin Shiba, and I'll even train you. I'll call off the hunt for your friend but in return I want your help retrieving something." Aizen said all this and was not surprised at Ichigo's reaction to the fact he knew his father and his father was once in the Soul Society. As Ichigo's eyes widened his mind went through hundreds of questions getting no answers.

"You're saying I come with you, you tell me about the hidden past in my family, and you train me only for me to help you get a item back?" He asked Aizen who nodded and held up his hand and added.

"Don't forget the hunt for 'Tia' will be called off." He said and Ichigo closed his eyes and he went through his thoughts.

 _'Hey Zangetsu...'_

 ** _"Yes Ichigo?"_**

 _'Is there any truth behind this guys words?'_

 ** _"As far as I can tell yes there are he has yet to lie but he is holding things back don't push too much but I think the deal should be taken."_**

 _'Alright I just wanted your opinion in this.'_ Ichigo looked back to Aizen and nodded his head. "I'll take your offer but my question is how are you going to convince them that Tia is dead?"

"Oh that's easy I control the leading government in soul society so all I have to do is make my report that she was killed by another shinigami and it can be called off.." Aizen chuckled as his mind was now working on the plan to make Ichigo part of his squad so they could get him trained properly.

"Alright than lets go, and I take it you don't want me to say anything about this deal other than you offered me information that will help me in my view of the two worlds." Ichigo said which really surprised the man, he thought Ichigo was more of a brawler but when he heard that he noticed the boy was also somewhat intelligent, and problem solving.

"Well I believe that's all I have to say though you don't need to come with me now I will just give you these." He pulled a letter out of his sleeve and a small wrapped candy that said Soul Candy. "When you decide to come to Soul Society hand the guards at the gate this letter. Before you come to use the gate I suggest you eat that candy, it will separate your soul from your body giving it a soul that will do your everyday life till your back. Hmmm what else am I... AH!" Aizen pulled out wood pentagon that had a skull on it. "Hold this up in the air when you are ready and say Senkaimon. It will open a gate to Soul Society for you."

Ichigo looked at all three items and nodded, before he could say anything Aizen made the barrier break. "Now than mister Kurosaki I will leave you to think on what you shall do, warning though don't take more than id say 2 days to think this over. Otherwise that letter is useless." With that said Aizen vanished with flash step and Ichigo looked at his house.

He walked up to the door only to dodge a flying kick from his father. "Iiiiiiccccchhhhhhiiiiiigggggooooo!" His father yelled as his son side stepped his kick and slammed him into the ground with his bag, Leaving a Isshin shaped imprint on the concrete. "W-well done.. m-my s-son..." Isshin said as his son went up stairs and shut his door ignoring his sisters saying dinner was done. He went over and flopped down onto his bed thinking over the deal. Shortly after he fell asleep.

Outside Ichigo's House

Zero sat and looked in on Ichigo as he wondered what he and Aizen had talked over, letting out a small sigh he looked up at the sky and saw there was nothing but stars. His eyes shifted from their normal silvery blue hues, into a pure silver color. "Soi-Fon I'll be fine." He said out loud as he thought he heard her call his name. The lieutenant looked back at his target and than vanished from the pole without even a sound.

Squad 2 Barracks

Soi-Fon laid in her private quarters and sighed as she stroked a snake like plushy, on the belly of the snake you could see the Kanji for the word Gravity on it. He thoughts on her Lieutenant who she missed. He mind was snapped out of her thoughts when a knock came from her door. With blinding speed she hid the snake plushy and moved to the cushion seat she had.

"Enter." She called as the door slid open to reveal Captain Unohana. "How can I help you Captain Unohana?"

"Hehe oh you didn't have to hide your comfort buddy from me Soi-Fon," She said making the assassin blush horribly as she looked around like she had no idea what she was talking about. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about the Vasto Lorde and the boy."

"What about them?"

"Well your Lieutenant is strong but do you really think he can handle both of them at once I mean even I had a hard time with both." The kind hearted healer said as she let a small smile creep her face that told Soifon that she wanted to fight them again.

"I have one thing that no other person has on my lieutenant and that that he is at or above a normal Captains level. I dare say he rivals me." She said with a proud smile as she remembered the day her lieutenant showed her his bankai.

"Are you serious?" The healer asked as her eyes went from their normal closed to almost comically wide. Soi-Fon nodded and yawned. "Well I guess I should go thank you Soi-Fon for telling me." With that said Unohana left and Soi-Fon went to cuddling her Snake.

"I'm so proud of you Zero, I cant wait to have my chain back." she said as she laid down and fell asleep.

Hueco Mundo

Tia sits in the cave still somewhat dumbfounded as to what had transpired with Ichigo earlier. She kept unconsciously running her fingers over her mask where Ichigo had kissed her and if Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun and Appaci where awake they would see steam rolling off their leaders head. As she looks out at the night sky she wonders if she didn't have this damn mask she would be able to speak with Ichigo and not feel shy. Shaking those thoughts away she gently touched the top of her mask where her eyes were and looked around, with a quick sonido she buzzed away from the cave and looked at the moon.

 **"I...I want to be with him."** She said before almost ripping her mask off, which in turn released a spiral of yellow spiritual energy into the sky.

2 days later

Ichigo's Room 5pm

Ichigo looked around and than popped the soul candy into his mouth, once he had taken it his soul form separated laying his body on the bed. Soon his body sat up and looked at him.

"Ok so whats your name and do you know how to act?" Ichigo asked as his body cracked its neck slightly and stretched his limbs.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15 I put off the air that im a delinquent when in all facts im a nice guy. I also fell in love with a woman named..." Ichigo quickly covered his bodies mouth and glared at it. "Fine but I get who you are anyway my name is Martinez thank you for trusting your body to me I will make sure nothing happens to it or your family." He said as he bowed to him.

"Good and about that love thing, no I don't..." Ichigo lied horribly as he blushed his namesake and jumped out the window with the other 2 items.

"Boy are you in denial." Martinez said as he walked over to Ichigo's desk and did his homework.

Ichigo took out the wooden pass and summoned the Senkaimon shortly two wooden doors appeared infront of him and opened into a pure white tunnel, before Ichigo could go through he spun around and swung Zangetsu at a ninja like person, who blocked it with two dagger like zanpakuto.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded in a aggravated tone.

"I am lieutenant of squad 2, my codename is Zero. I am here to escort you too soul society." Zero said as he bowed in a respectable manner and then looked to Ichigo. "I saw Captain Aizen had given you a letter to give to the guards may I see it?" He asked Ichigo who nodded and handed him the letter, after doing a quick scan he handed it back. "All is in order please follow me." He said as he walked into the white glowing door way and headed for soul society, Ichigo following close behind him.

As they exited the doors two men with poles that had what looked like uprights for a football field on them stopped the two. Zero handed them his orders and than signaled Ichigo to give them his letter from Aizen. The guards double checked the papers and nodded to the two, before they got far 5 Captains appeared infront of them. Zero knelt down and bowed as the middle captain was the Head Captain himself.

"So you are the boy known as Ichigo Kurosaki, hmmm?" the old man said as he stroked his beard.

"What of it I'm here cause Aizen offered me proper knowledge of the spiritual world." Ichigo told the man who nodded his head and turned to said captain on his left.

"Well than you plan to make him a proper shinigami?" The head captain asked as he looked at him.

"I feel he would be a valuable asset to the seretei if trained properly but as it stands his knowledge is lacking of the two worlds." He said as he noticed a small tick mark forming on Ichigo's forehead.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He growled at Aizen getting a chuckle from the head captain, Unohana, and captain Shunsui.

"Than I shall allow you to enlighten him and train him. But be warned in 5 days he will be tested to see if he is loyal." The head captain said ashe and 3 of the captains left. The only other one there with Aizen was non other than the cold ice bee herself, Soi-Fon.

"Zero lets go we are leaving." She said in her leadership like tone.

"Hai captain." He said as the two flash stepped away leaving Aizen and Ichigo to head toward Squad 5 together.

Squad 2, Soi-Fon's Office

Soi-Fon and Zero entered her office and she placed a silencing barrier around the room, before Zero could do anything Soi-Fon pulled the mask down from his face and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I missed you my chain. Did you get me anything like you promised me?" She asked in pouty tone as she wanted to tease her love. Before she could realize it there was something pressed into her side.

"Do you think I would forget my bee?" He asked her as she giggled slightly to see it was a box about the size of pen case, she opened it to find inside a gold and silver hornet necklace.

"Oh Zander I love it!" She said as she hugged him and kissed his lips once more. The two held each other again as they deepened the kiss. Soon the two were fighting for dominance over the others mouth with their tongues, surprisingly Zero was in control there. She moaned a little before they separated for air. "Aaaah damn I waited 2 days for this... but we have a debriefing." She said with pouty eyes and Zero chuckled.

"It should only take me 5 minutes to tell you everything I witnessed." He said as the two kissed again before he gave her everything he had observed during his time watching Ichigo.

Ichigo and Aizen

Aizen took Ichigo the squad 5 training field and started to train him in Zanjutsu, to his satisfaction Ichigo was a quick learner. He had mastered some of the most fundamental aspects of fighting in little than 1 hour. Shortly after training in Zanjutsu Aizen sat down with Ichigo and explained the two sides of the spiritual world. One being the Soul Society which sent souls to what humans called heaven, and Hueco Mundo where hollows lived. Coming to find that hollows are souls of people that had been either trapped in the human world for too long or had been trapped by a deep emotional bond Ichigo wondered what happened to some of the souls that he saved. Aizen assured him they were in S.S. and he had nothing to worry about.

"So Ichigo I guess its time I explain about your family now?" Aizen asked him as Ichigo nodded with a determined look in his eyes. "Very well lets go back to my office this may take some time." He said and the two flash stepped to his office. As they entered the office Aizen shut the door and put up a sound barrier. "Alright where too begin...hmmm I guess lets start with how I know your father." He said as he cleared his throught.

"Your father Isshin Kurosaki was known to S.S. as Captain of Squad 10 Isshin Shiba, he was one of the most respected and powerful captain in the Goteio 13. Sadly one of my experiments had gotten loose and went to the human world, your father was sent there to kill it after finding out it had killed dozens of soul reapers. Shortly after he found the experiment he engaged it in a fight and was about to lose when a orange haired woman stepped infront to protect him. This woman was your mother Ichigo, Masaki Kurosaki was a Quincy." Seeing the boys confused look Aizen answered the unasked question. "Quincy are humans that can manifest spiritual weapons, all along the lines of a bow and kill hollows, though instead of purifying the souls they destroy them never to be reincarnated. No when your mother saved your father the hollow had actually bitten into her and infected her with a Hollow like parasite. Shortly after your father and mother lost their powers to seal the hollow inside her away. A year later you were born and the hollow is now inside you, but you seem to have him under control, or has it not awakened?" Aizen asked puzzled, shaking that away with his hand he continued. "Now after you were born your mother started to regain her powers, your father did as well but not to the extant that you or your mother had. You could both see spirits clearly while he could only feel the presence of them. As to what killed your mother Id say it was a mixture of what I hope to accomplish and someone who is not yet in the game."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he was taking all the knowledge of his family into his mind.

"The Soul King ordered all Soul Reapers out of Karakura town the day your mother was killed, since your father was powerless to aid her that left her Quincy powers. However from what I gathered that day many of the living Quincy's powers were stripped away from them on that same day at that same time. The King of the Quincys took her power and inevitably that led to her death, I'm sorry Ichigo but it was the two gods that took your mother from you." He said with a sorrowful tone, soon though he felt his eyes open in shock as Ichigo's spiritual pressure started to rise.

"I'll kill them both!" He roared in anger as Aizen put a larger barrier to stop his rampaging Reiatsu.

"Ichigo this is why I want you to join me in killing the Soul King." He said and at this Ichigo blinked and his spiritual pressure returned to its normal levels. "I and 2 other captains plan to acquire a item called the Hogyoku which will allow us to make a army that will help us to fight our way to the soul king and stop him from forsaking anymore people. After the Hogyoku is finished with the army we can use it to open the Soul Kings dimension and confront him." He said and Ichigo just nodded as he contemplated all he was told. "The person we need the Item from is a young woman named Rukia Kuchiki. She doesn't know she has the item so the only way to obtain it is to extract it when the other captains are busy."

"Ok Im listening how are we going to do this?"

"I have a hunch that a group of outcasts will be trying to enter S.S soon to acquire the item before me. the bad part for them is that once they get here and cause a commotion the Seretei will go into lock down and they will do what ever they can to get here. I need you to be with me when they get into the Seretei and I will have one of our associates pick up miss Kuchiki. than we will all meet on Sokyoku hill and extract the hogyoku. I already have a escape plan incase it gets messy." He said as Ichigo just nodded and looked at the man.

"Fine I'll help you, but I'm not going to let stay here all the time I need to go back to the human world." Ichigo said thinking of his normal life that he still had to run.

"Quite right alright than here this will get you access from here and there freely it will also let you know its time for the plan. I suspect about a week will be enough for you yes?" Aizen said as Ichigo nodded and went back toward the door. "Ichigo word of advice when you return home expect a surprise waiting." With that he waved good bye and pushed Ichigo out his office. Ichigo now wondering what he ment by that made his way to the Senkaimon and went back home.

Ichigo's room

Ichigo got back home at 11pm and saw his lights were off climbing into his window he entered his body and coughed up Martinez. Putting the soul candy away he looked at his ceiling and thought about all that had gone on. He closed his eyes for a few seconds processing it all before he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Ichigo its me Tia..." The person said as he looked to his left to find a woman in white hakama pants a long sleeved white jacket that covered everything above the bottom of her large bust and the lower part of her face up to her nose.

"Tia?! What happened to you?" He asked before she hugged him and he blushed slightly. "T-Tia?" He said her name and she pulled away and sat beside him.

"Ichigo I think I..." She hesitated and looked at him with eyes that would make your heart melt as she finally said it. "I think I love you..."

(A/N: YES SHE FINALLY SAID IT!

Tia: Ichi can I kill him?

Ichigo: No if we kill him than Aizen will just find a way to bring him back.

Aizen: He is the aurthor of the story.

Me: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

*they all laugh and I sigh.* So everyone now that Tia has expressed her love for Ichi here what will happen? Ichigo has one week to figure it out before Aizen turns to his new lover and asks her to join her army.

Tia&Ichigo: EXCUSE US!

Aizen: Damn you Ikusani you shall pay for this Treason! *He flash steps away quickly and I laugh.*

Me: Also Soi-Fon and Zero are lovers yes that is right I made the ice queen of Seretei into a giddy girl with a love interest.

Soi-Fon: Sting all those to death, Suzumebashi! *she charges at me*

Me: Shit come on really now I have to deal with you! *starts to dodge.*

Zero: Serves you right well im going to watch now.

Me: Till Next time if I survive this. Shark and Berry Chapter 5: Shark and Berry become a Item?


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Few ok now that Soi-Fon has stopped chasing me... (only thanks to Zero hugging her.) I can start typing up chapter 5.

Soi-Fon: Zero why cant i kill him? *holds Suzumebachi up as I back into a corner*

Zero: Because techniqually he and I are the same person, though at times that is questionable.

Me: Zero you're so hurtful and i even gave you a badass girlfriend to match your bad ass abilities. *cries fake anime tears only to be punched in the head.*

Tia: Just get on with our story so me and Ichigo can...*she blushes as she looks at Ichigo and than looks at me whispering something that turns my whole face blood red.*

Me: My my Tia you naughty girl should i let the readers know what you just said? *As i ask this i get her zanpakuto against my throat.* Ok...lips are sealed.

Ichigo: Hey another chapter sweet! Tia why are you holding your sword against his throat? *she puts her Zanpakuto away and hugs Ichigo's right arm.*

Tia: No reason... START TYPING IKUSANI! *Enjoy the chapter*

Key:

"Normal speak"

 _'Thought'_

 **" _Zanpakuto"_**

 _ **"Inner hollow"**_

 **"Hollow"** )

Chapter 5

Shark and Berry Hearts

Ichigo looks to Tia in disbelief as her words run through his head, his face heating up from the blood that had surged up into his cheeks. _'She loves me?'_ Is all he can think over as she looks at him worried that he would reject her.

"Ichigo, if you dont feel that way..." She was stopped when he pulled her into a hug, her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she hugged him back from a second of shock.

"Tia...I love you too." He told her and she almost cried from the happiness she felt. Ichigo though just held her and they sat there. Before they could say anymore Ichigo looked around his room hearing the sound of snickers from beyond his bedroom door. Growling he walked over to the door and opened it with enough force to almost rip it off its hinges. "CAN I HAVE SOME PRIVACY!" He roared making his father and Yuzu run away leaving puffs of smoke, slamming his door shut he looks back to Tia to see her unzipping the her jacket slowly revealing her mask fragment that covered most of her breasts and the lower part of her neck and chin. She smiled at him and stared at him with a lustful gaze. As they moved closer the two wrapped their arms around the other, Tia wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo around Tia's waist. As they brushed noses Ichigo could feel Tia press her lips to his and they exchanged a loving kiss. Before they knew it they were deepening the kiss by battling tongues, Ichigo gaining dominance before Tia bit his bottom lip and smiled at him.

"Ichigo I'm gonna have to leave soon before S.S. tries to break in." She said with a sad expression till Ichigo kissed her lips again and held her in a tight embrace.

"Than I guess I'll be seeing you for the next week right? Or could i come to Hueco Mundo and visit you?" He asked her as he looked at her with a loving smile and she looked up at him with a equally loving look and nodded.

"I'd like that," She said and kissed him once more before backing away and opening a garganta. "I'd like that alot." She said as she waved good bye to him and entered the garganta, shortly after it was closing she swore she heard him jump and yell something at his family being nosy. She giggled before it closed which earned Ichigo a smile and he went to lay down. The fact that she felt the same way he did about her meant a lot to him.

Soul Society

Squad 5 Barracks

As Aizen sat in his office and went over all the results of his analysis from Ichigo's training he found the boy to be progressing pretty fast. The boy had already mastered the intermediate of Zanjutsu and was coming along well in his Hakudo. His Hado and Bakudo left more to be desired but in most aspects he was doing very well. Aizen started to look over some of his paperwork as he noticed that the Vasto Lorde or Tia as Ichigo called her. Was showing the signs of being the most human of all hollow evolution, he waited abit till he also noticed that her reiatsu was swirling around with Ichigo's. Do to this Aizen predicted that soon Ichigo's hollow will make itself known and the hogyoku will be needed for him. Just as he was packing the papers away a knock came at his door.

"Enter." He said and as the doors open a man with silver hair and a fox like smile walked in. "Ah Gin Ishimaru how can i be of service to you tonight?"

"Oh Captain Aizen I just came to let you know that you were right, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruishi Shihoen and Tessai will be heading here in a week. So when that happens our little plan takes effect yes?" He said in a slight tone of happiness and mischief.

"Yes and thats also when we start building our army in Hueco Mundo, I believe have our first few espada picked out." Aizen said as they both chuckled a little and they both smiled wickedly.

Ichigo's House the night before the treason

Ichigo laid in his bed with his the thoughts he had from the past week, mostly on how he and Tia had nightly make out sessions. His thoughts were actually those of someone with hope for a future with the woman even if others would deny their love. Speaking of the lovely lady, Ichigo is roused from his thoughts as she taps on his window. Walking over he lets her in and immediately gets hugged by her. But what he heard behind her was what sent his mind into overdrive.

"My my Ichigo you seem to have won her heart very smoothly, I wonder what you did to cause this?" The calm yet teasing voice of Aizen called from behind the just outside the window. Ichigo turned bright red and Tia if not do to her tan color did the exact same but was well hidden.

"C-Captain Aizen!? What are you doing here?" He asked in completely dumbfounded tone, Tia glared at the man and clung to Ichigo in a protective manner.

"I knew about your relationship since you visited and watched as her spiritual pressure and hers seemed to mix, quite well if I say so myself. But that's not why I'm here, have you entered your inner world lately?" Aizen asked as he moved toward the window and Ichigo shook his head as a reply. Hmmm than if you two would mind going into your respective meditative states but hold your hands with each other." At this both of their eyes almost bulged out in comical proportions and Aizen let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry did you just say hold hands and meditate?" Tia asked as she gave him a glare and blushed at the thought of them holding hands.

"It's so you can enter each others inner worlds, Ichigo when you two enter your inner world you may find another occupant than just your Zanpakuto spirit." Aizen said as he dropped a barrier around the room and the two nodded but Tia shot him a glare.

"You do anything weird or try to kill Ichigo, you will die in every horrible way possible." She said before taking Ichigo's left hand in her right.

"You try to hurt Tia, Azien you wont have to worry about the hogyoku." Ichigo scowled at the man before taking Tia's left in his right hand. Slowly the two started to meditate and soon the two souls resonated. Ichigo soon awoke in his inner world sitting on a Skyscraper with Tia infront of him, when she opened her teal eyes the two stood up and she wondered in the area around her.

"Ichigo this is..." She started but was cut off when a layered voice sounded behind her and him.

 **"Well hello Kingy and Queeny at that... How the hell did this panzy ass loser get a hot piece of ass like you?"** The voice asked as the two turned around and saw the bleach white version of Ichigo with golden eyes starring at the two.

"Who the hell are you and don't say that about Tia." Ichigo said as he moved Tia behind him slightly and grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu, immediately the white Ichigo brought his hands up and laughed.

 **"Relax Kingy, believe it or not I'm part of you actually I'm the part of you that is more related to Queeny here."** He said as he laughed abit too crazily to be good for the two of them.

"What do you mean more related to me?" Tia asked as she pulled her Zanpakuto off back and looked at the white version of her lover.

 **"Hmmm well lets see, Kingy here awakened his Soul Reaper powers but at the same time forced his other power, I'm sure you can guess Queeny being you live in the place we are born."** He said as he saw the look in her eyes as they widened.

"Your a hollow?" They both asked at one time which earned them a crazy cackle.

 **"Ding Ding Ding well done now I have no problem with Kingy other than him being a pussy and not tapping that ass for the past week."** This made Tia angry but before she could move, Ichigo had moved so fast it even surprised his Hollow. Before either saw it Ichigo had his hollow by its throat and held it up in the air. **"Ack... Someone's a bit touchy when it comes to his queen."** Hichigo coughed out as Ichigo tightened his grip.

"What do you want?!" His voice held no town of playing around or even his normal ignorance, Ichigo was ready to kill his double without mercy just for saying anything like that around Tia.

 **"Ok...straight to the point...got it...need air..."** It groaned as its eyes rolled back into its head and Ichigo threw him into the ground leaving a small crater. With another groan as it climbed from the crater Hichigo cracked his neck and looked at the duo. **"I'm part of your powers, now from what you just did and the intent you have flowing off you I'm obviously not going to want to try anything with her here. However I will make a condition on this, you have to accept me, in return you gain not just your soul reaper powers but also you gain my Hollow powers. But heres the hitch, You two have to have sex."**

No sooner did those last few words leave his lips did Ichigo stab Zangetsu through his hollows chest and slice straight down severing the poor bastards genitals. "How about I just kill you and take the power?" Ichigo asked with obvious intent to kill flowing with every syllable. Tia was so shocked she dropped her zanpakuto and it formed beside her. Almost a double of Tia with shark fins on her arms and a long one coming from her back, also the long tail swaying behind her as if she were swimming in the ocean. The woman had gills on her neck and was practically topless, except for her hair hiding her breast.

 _ **"Ti-chan why did you drop me? Did that really shock you considering the..."**_ Before she could say another word Tia tackled her and wrapped her hands around the girls face.

"Tiburon I swear you continue that sentence ill fillet you." She said in a deadly serious tone, making Tiburon nod. Tia let off her sword spirit and it swam through the air to Ichigo.

 _ **"So your the one that keeps Ti-chan so hot and bothered all the time, I must say you are a sexy little Strawberry."**_ She said with a toothy grin revealing razor sharp shark teeth, her comment made Tia blush and growl and with Ichigo normally stunned by these comments she took her opportunity. A swift movement and she was locking lips with Ichigo, the first thing she did was notice the exceptional taste of said fruit when she licked his and her lips shortly as she broke the kiss. _**"Mmmm I found my favorite fruit now."**_ She giggled before Tia grabbed her by the neck and started to strangle her. Hichigo walked over, now fully healed and waved a hand infront of said boy.

 **"So you want to relive this cause I can tell you that ocean smell of hers was..."**

"Amazing just like Tia's lips..." Ichigo finished before shaking the thoughts away as his hollow laughed.

 **"Well damn you really do love queeny which I will say again, I approve. So partners?"** His hollow asked as he stuck his hand out with a big ass grin.

"Fine but im warning you never threaten her or even touch her." Ichigo said taking Hichigo's hand and shaking it. Shortly after Hichigo started to turn into black and red reiatsu that almost looked like flames moving directly into Ichigo. Before Ichigo knew it he felt his power almost double. Tiburon pointed to Ichigo as Tia was trying to throttle the poor spirit. As Tia looked up she saw that Ichigo had changed slightly, His outfit was a mix of the outfit she wore and his normal soul reaper clothes. Now standing infront of her wearing black hokama pants, with a white vest that showed off Ichigo's muscular arms. Dawning part of a mask that showed more resembled a necklace with a skull on it stood Ichigo with hair that actually went past his shoulders.

 _ **"I want him to fuck me...Please Ti-chan let him fuck me till I cant move..."**_ Tiburon begs as she tries to move closer to the teen, before she can get too close Tia knocks her out and moves to Ichigo.

"Ichi?" She says and he looks over at her with a smile, what she gets is so welcomed, a kiss that sends a warm shudder from the base of her skull to the tips of her toes as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Yes Tia its still me." He said and pulled her from his inner world, causing Tiburon to whine as she returns to her sword form and jumps into the sheath on Tia's back.

Ichigo's Room Aizen

As Aizen sat waiting for them to finish what they were finishing, he noticed that Ichigo started to change in appearance the fact that his spiritual pressure climbed even higher cause him to gasp and chuckle at the same time. Ichigo had become what he needed a weapon to fight the Head Captain. The other thing he noticed was that it was quickly sealed away into his zanpakuto, when the spiritual pressure sealed away Ichigo and Tia opened their eyes and looked around.

"You look better with long hair Ichi.." Tia said as she looked at him and blushed.

"Thank you Tia, I like your hair as is but I'm sure it looks good in another style too." He said with his normal blindness. Aizen quickly interrupted to save Ichigo from digging a hole.

"Well I see you fused your Hollow and Shinigami powers. Interesting I was wondering what would happen, but you kept your humanity and it seems a little of your hollow shows too." Indicating the necklace like hollow mask fragment. "So Ichigo are you ready?" Aizen asked as Ichigo stood up he cracked his joints and groaned.

"Yeah lets get this over with. Oh Tia can you wait in Hueco Mundo for me? I'll spike my Reiatsu for you when I get there." He told her as she nodded and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll wait just don't keep me waiting too long..." She said in a seductive tone that sent a chill down his spine as she shot him a grin and he figured out who it was speaking.

"Tiburon!" He said and shortly after that she squeezed his ass and gave him a hell of kiss that sent his mind into a frenzy.

 _ **"You got it Ichi-kun, now before you leave I want you to take your other huge zanpakuto and sheath it in my..."**_ Before she could finish Ichigo saw her eyes widen and her face turn hot red before screaming. "TIBURON YOU PERVERT STOP IT!" Ichigo blushed bright red and felt something warm running over his upper lip only to wide it and find he had a nose bleed. "Ichi I'm sorry Tiburon is a hand full..." She said blushing like mad as her Zanpakuto started to laugh. Aizen left out waiting for Ichigo who sadly passed out do to blood loss.

(A/N: So now that we have not only Tia, but Tiburon, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun and a yet to appear member fighting for Ichigo's heart what is going to happen now?

Mila-Rose: IDK But you best make me a arrancar soon or I may start using you as a scratch post.

Sung-Sun: Master Kurosaki is so strong and sweet but now he is even stronger...mmmmm Tiburon you lucky fish...

Tiburon: yep and tonight when he's asleep im going to rape his ass.

Tia: TIBURON!

all three: OH SHIT!

Me: Damn and the only love interest for Zero is Soi-Fon.

Ichigo: I am surprised she has yet to kill you yet.

Soi-Fon: We have come to terms as long as I have Zero's Baby...aaaaaahhh..333

Zero: Soi-Fon we are about to be at war is this really the time to be thinking about kids?

Soi-Fon: YES! *grabs Zero and drags him to her private quarters.*

Me: Well till next time all.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Welcome to Shark and Berry again everyone I wish to thank you all for staying with me even if my last chapter was a little fucked up. As you may or may not know I have turned Ichigo into a pure 100% Hybrid of Hollow and Shinigami power no mixing just 100% both power sets. Which means...Ichigo do you wish to thell them?

Ichigo: Why spoil the surprise? Besides I think Aizen wants it to really shock the captains.

Aizen: Oh very much so since Tia is also joining us.

Tia: When did I agree to this?

Aizen: Last night while Tiburon raped Ichigo while he was unconscious from blood loss.

Tiburon: That Zanpakuto of his isn't over compensation by the way girls hes sporting a whopping... *gets knocked out by tia who is blushing madly.*

Tia: Tiburon! Y-Y-Yo-You slut!

Mila, Sung, Unohana: AWE! we really wanted to know how big it was.

Me: Ok well enjoy the chapter. *grumbles as Ichigo gets all the attention.* Oh wait anyone seen Zero and Soi-Fon? *starts the chapter with them*

Chapter 6

The Traitors Plan Unfolds

Squad 2 Soi-Fons Private Quarters

 **(WARNING: This chapter starts with Lemon! You have been warned!)**

Soi-Fon asleep in her bed begins to stir when the light of the sun comes creeping in her window, as she moves to get it out of her eyes she catches the rise and fall of her 'pillow' Zero. She moves her head to look at his sleeping face and traces a few of the scars he has on his chest as he sleeps, she giggles as she realizes that all of them are from his training with her before they became a couple. As she lays listening to his heart she almost jumps when he speaks up.

"You know my bee, we have to get up soon." He said opening his silvery blue eyes to look at his lover, she looks back to him and pouts.

"But I want to be lazy for once, and besides someone else seems excited to see me this morning." She said in a lust filled voice rubbing her hand on his hard member through his shorts, to her great pleasure he blushed heavily and moaned a bit.

"Aaaah Soi-Fon..." He blushed more and she moved up to kiss his lips, the two lovers smiled as they broke the kiss and Zero felt her slide his shorts off.

"Mmm my chain you know its almost been 1 year since we have been together? So here is my anniversary gift." She said as she stripped down to show her naked body to him. He soft C cup breasts pressed against his chest as he sat up and hugged her. Her glistening entrance drooling on his member as she pressed the length against it, teasing him abit as they kissed again.

"Mmm you know, if your loud we could get caught." He said as he kissed her again only to feel her put up a silencing barrier on the room.

"What was that about being loud?" She teased as he flipped her onto her back and she let out of squeak in surprise. "Ooh Zero your really in the mood."

"How cant I be with you almost soaking the floor." He chastised her and she blushed heavily, before she could retort he kissed her and rubbed his tip to her entrance. "I promise Shaolin I will always be by your side."

"And I will always be by your side my chain." She said just before he pushed into her pussy, she moaned as he went deeper till he felt her hymen. With a nod from her and a look in her charcoal black eyes he pushed past her hymen, a painful gasp escapes Shaolin as Zero stops and waits for her to adjust. Shortly she rocks her hips signaling for him to go ahead. With slow and gentle thrusts Zero and Shaolin moan, her legs wrapping around his waist as she kisses his lips. "Faster Zander..." She moans and he obliges her request, thrusting faster and harder. The sound of their action reverberating around the barrier sealed room.

"Shaolin your so tight..." he moaned as he thrusts into her harder, with each thrust he could feel his cock tip hitting her womb. Soon Shaolin pulled him into her neck and moaned into his ear.

"You... feel so... goooood... I'm gonna...aaaaaah!" She screamed as she was almost at her limit, Zero moaned and told her he was close. "I-Inside!"

Obliging her demand Zero thrusts a few more times and holds his hips to hers as they both came, Shaolin arching her back as his thick white shots of cum filled her womb and pussy. Her legs wrapped tightly around him preventing his movement, her face in pure ecstacy as she moans and pants. Zero holding her tightly against his chest pants as he feels her tight cunt wrapped around him milking his seed from him.

"S-Shaolin...y-your a-amazing..." He said between breaths and kissed her lips passionately, which she returned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"T-thank you Z-Zero...I love you so much." She said as they cuddled, her thought mainly on what would happen when she finally decided it was safe to have a family. As they cuddled a knock came at the door and they both jumped. She dropped the barrier and put on her normal training gear quickly.

She cracked the door slightly and glared at the person on the other side. "WHAT!" She yelled at them and the poor guy almost dropped all his messages.

"C-Captain there's a meeting soon..." The messenger said in a shaky voice and almost fell on his ass as she slammed the door shut. She turned to Zero and he chuckled.

"W-What are you laughing at?" She blushed as he now had his pants on and was walking to her.

"Oh nothing just my loving bee pouting over her cuddle time being broken. Though I will say I am not too happy that it was interrupted." He told her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tonight yes?" She asked him with her pouty eyes which made him chuckle and nod, to this Soi-Fon jumped happily and hugged him. Before they parted for the day he kissed her deeply and smiled before flash stepping away. Soi-Fon smiled as she got ready for the captains meeting.

Squad 1 Captains Meeting

Shortly after getting dressed Soi-Fon made her way to the squad 1 barracks and entered the main meeting room. Shortly after her taking her spot the head captain came forward. "This meeting will now begin." He said in his normal gruff voice as he tapped his cane, everyone was instantly silent. "As you all have known there have been 3 captains at large for some time now, ones that we thought were dead till today. We have reports that Ex-Captain Kisuke Urahara, Ex-Captain Yoruichi Shihoine and Ex-Captain Tessei have just walked out of a senkaimon in the southern Rukongai." As he said this several captains looked back and forth and this Soi-Fon stepped forward

"Head Captain permission to send my squad out to capture the traitors and bring them in?" She asked as she wanted to get revenge on her old mentor for leaving her.

"No Captain Soi-Fon we have actually been told why they are on their way, they are after a traitor we have in our ranks. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki 3rd seat of squad 13." At this Ukitake almost jumped beside Soi-Fon.

"Head Captain you cant be serious Rukia Kuchiki has done nothing but worked for us and never once has she done anything to make me or Captain Byakuya Kuchiki think other wise." Ukitake said as he tried to plead for Rukia's innocence.

"Captain Ukitake I have found that the hollow that killed your former lieutenant Kaien Shiba, was actually brought here by Ms. Kuchiki by the use of hollow bait. She has been detained and thrown into prison as of the start of this meeting." The head captain said as he looked at everyone noticing Byakuya Kuchiki's blank face looking at him. "How ever it has not been my decision Central 46 has condemned her to death tomorrow on sokyoku hill. At that time we will have the trap set for them all." At this all the captains started to talk and wonder what was going on, there had never been a execution brought so fast. The sound of the head captains staff hitting the floor stopped all conversation. "How ever we will need all squads on alert so this meeting is over, go tell all your squad members to be ready NOW!" He bellowed the last part before they all flash stepped away.

Squad 5 Aizen

As Aizen returned he found Ichigo practicing his Zanjutsu and actually found him to have fit in pretty well even hiding his mask fragment better. Ichigo wore his original Shinigami outfit and was practing with Zangetsu, what no one else noticed was he had a second sword on his left hip that was about the same length of a normal Katana, but this one had a White hilt and sheath. Ichigo had yet to even release it, but Aizen told him only to release it during their escape if needed. Walking over to the boy Aizen made a sound proof barrier around them.

"Oooh what good news I have." He said in a somewhat happy tone that made Ichigo shudder abit.

"Oh and what may I ask has you so happy Captain Aizen?" He asked the man as he spun Zangetsu by the cloth wrapping around the hilt.

"Tomorrow we act on Ms. Kuchiki and take the Hogyoku from her. I'm counting on you to stall if we need it." He said to that Ichigo let zangetsu fly just shy of Aizens right ear and pulled it back catching it, as a fly that had been just a fraction of a inch from Aizen hit the ground.

"I can do that so who am I fighting?" Ichigo asked as Aizen told him of his opponent, a smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he started to get excited.

Squad 13 Ukitake

As Ukitake told the squad what was happening some of the members came to him and told them what had happened. When Rukia was dragged away she was stripped of her Zanpakuto and told to follow disciplinary squad members. Shortly after they found the whole squad under lockdown. Ukitake walked to his office and sat down thinking of what could have been found.

Squad 2 Soi-Fon

As Soi-Fon returned from the meeting she gathered all her forces, standing in the courtyard of the Squad 2 building she waited and then yelled to the stealth force. "Show yourselves!" With that over 200 ninja-esk soul reapers appeared and knelt, to her right was her lover Zero as he knelt she gave the order to stand. "All Squad 2 stealth force members will be under Lieutenant Zero's orders when the operation starts, all normal Disciplinary squad members will go to the forest with me and hold a welcoming for our previous captain. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" She yelled the last question and the Ice Queen leaked out of her like a damn opening the flood gates.

"YES CAPTAIN!" Her squad roared and walked over to her Lieutenant, he bowed slightly before Soi-Fon did something that surprised everyone including Zero himself. Soi-Fon pulled down his mask and pushed back his hood, looked him dead in the eyes with love and affection before pulling him into a kiss.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The squad roared as they all thought they were being tricked, Zero blushed heavily and returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds before they broke the kiss.

"After this we get married understand me Zander Roland?" She said just loud enough for him to hear, he smiled and put their foreheads together.

"What ever you say Shaolin Fon-Roland." He said which made the squad drop their jaws. She smiled and then put her cold expression on.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL GAWKING AT GET TO WORK!" She yelled and they all vanished in a quick flash step, she turned back to him and smiled. "I cant wait till this is over." With that the two went to her office discussing battle plan for the next day. Unbenounced the two lovers that word would soon spread, by a strawberry blonde kitty.

Squad 10 Captains Quarters

After the meeting a young boy with spicky white hair and a long zanpakuto that sat across his back entered his office, looking around for his Lieutenant, Toshiro Hitsugya shakes his head. His lazy lieutenant was no where to be found and the fact was she seemed to get off on making him work to find her. As he sat behind his desk the doors to his office opened and a very well endowed strawberry blonde female walked in, she had a chain around her neck that went through a loop and down between her massive hills of pleasure.

"Captain you wont believe what I just saw or heard!" She said with the expression of a giddy school girl.

"Matsumoto you shouldn't spread gossip its unbecoming." Toshiro said before looking at her seeing she was close to blurting it he sighed and waved for her to continue.

"Captain Soi-Fon and Zero are going to get married!" She blurted out and it was like a chain reaction, first her captain snapped his pencil, shortly after the sound of papers dropping from outside the door, third was the sound of glass breaking and then the impending words shot form everyone in the squad 10 barracks alerting the rest of the court guard squads.

"CAPTAIN SOI-FON AND ZERO ARE GETTING MARRIED!" The shouts were so unified and loud the head captain dropped his jaw from office in squad 1. In squad 2 Soi-Fon and Zero blushed heavily and then looked at each other before flash stepping to Matsumoto's side.

"MATSUMOTO!" they both yelled before grabbing either arm and dragging her away.

"Wait CAPTAIN HELP MEEEE!" She screamed as she tried to hold the doors to stay in her squad, poor Toshiro was still trying to process what she had said and only waved good by to her. With a whine she cried as the two dragged her away and the last thing anyone heard from the Squad 10 Lieutenant was, "Please don't kill me!" As she was flash stepped to a undisclosed location.

Shortly after the outburst the head captain called for another meeting requestion Soi-fon and Zero to be there for it. After 1 hour the meeting had started with the captains standing in their ranks and all lieutenants, except squad 10, behind their respective captains.

"This meeting is called to order, first off I wish to confirm what I had heard shouted all the way from squad 10. Captain Soi-Fon is it true that you and your Lieutenant are talking possible marriage?" to this all captains including Zaraki looked at the two in question. Soi-Fon blushed heavily unable to keep her Ice queen persona up. Zero walked forward and knelt before the Head Captain in the middle of all the other captains.

"Yes Head Captain Yamamoto I wish to marry Captain Shaolin Fon if you would so do the ceremony after the issues of the traitors is taken care of." He stated and all the captains jaws hit the floor. Not a one other than Shaolin Fon and Retsu Unohana had their jaws around their ankles. Before they could answer a messenger ran in panting.

"Head captain the Ryoka have entered the Seretei!" With this everyone snapped out of their shock and nodded.

"This meeting is postponed till we deal with these traitors and we can all snap out of our shock." The head captain said as zero chuckled slightly. With that all the captains headed outside and started to set up their squads to get the traitors in their trap. Aizen smiled as his plan was starting to unfold and left back to his squad barracks Ichigo stood waiting and soon as Aizen landed Ichigo followed him.

"So its happening?" He asked Aizen who nodded and looked up to Sokyoku hill.

"Tomorrow while everyone is busy fighting I will take the Hogyoku from Rukia Kuchiki and we will leave this place." At that Aizen and Ichigo went to drink some tea before turning in for the few hours of sleep they would get before the operation went into effect.

XXX

(A/N: And that's that chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it, honestly my first attempt at writing a lemon type chapter so if you could give me a review id be honored.

Soi-Fon: AAAAAH Zero I feel so complete now I may actually be pregnant.

Zero: Shaolin you know that if you get pregnant than you cant fight right?

Soi-Fon: Yes but that's why I have my husband to fight for me since I did train you. *kisses him and they smile.*

Me: Ok uncomfortable now go get a room. Anyway I will now get to work on chapter 7 this one will feature more of Ichigo and Zero but are they allies or enemies.

Ichigo: Ikusani I suggest you shut up before Aizen uses his shikai on you.

Me: techinically I am immune do to im the writer buddy boy so nice try.

Yamamoto: Captain Soi-Fon, do you take Zander Roland to be your-

Me: HOLD IT Got to wait like 3 more chapters for this Head Captain Yamamoto sorry.

Yamamoto: Ooooh Ok well Meeting Dismissed. *Flash steps away*

Me: I just realized something where is Rangiku Matsumoto?

Zero/Soi-Fon: *Whistle Innocently*

Me: Well whatever Chapter 7 Traitors and More Traitors?)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Hello all welcome back to another exciting chapter of Shark and Berry! Im your host Ikusani and with me is the rest of the cast!

Soi-Fon: Hello

Ichigo: Yoh

Yamamoto: Hai

Tia: Hi

Aizen: Hello Fools

Zero: I cant wait to kill you...

Aizen: your welcome to try... wait you never saw my shikai have you?

Zero: NOPE! *Activates his Bankai and attacks Aizen*

Aizen: *Screams like a bitch*

Me: Ok than well I guess I can skip all the bull shit and say enjoy the chapter. ZERO STOP WE STILL NEED HIM FOR A FEW CHAPTERS!

Chapter 7:

Traitors and More Traitors?

Sokyoku Hill

The day of the Execution has arrived, Squad 2 had set up in the forest waiting for a attack from that side. The stealth force was hidden around the Sokyoku hill in the thick mist that covered the area along with the other squads that were stationed with the guard duty. Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Shunsui, Captain Ukitake, Captain Aizen and Captain Kuchiki were there to make sure the execution went through and the traitors were captured or killed. As the guards brought Rukia toward the Sokyoku several people stepped in to stop them some being the lieutenants she grew up with. Renji Abari, Matsumoto Rangiku (A/N: Wonder where Soi-Fon and Zero took her and what they did?) Honataro and surprise Ichigo. As all four of them moved up toward the guards the sounds of fighting broke out in the forest, a woman with dark toned skin, and purple hair that would match the violet flower, dressed in a skin tight black suit and orange vest started to attack the squad 2 members slowly.

"Renji, Rangiku, Honataro take Rukia and go I can hold off the squad coming this way." Ichigo said as he pulled Zangetsu off his back, the first to appear before them was Zero with his Zapakutos drawn. The other three knocked out the guards with quick flash steps and chops to the necks.

"Why are you helping us anyway Ichigo?" Renji asked him to which Ichigo just shrugged and waited for Zero to make a move.

"Just go before I change my mind." He told them as he turned his back to them and rolled his shoulder. Zero commanded the stealth force to go after the four. "So your the infamous Lieutenant of Squad 2's Disciplinary Force Zero. Must say you're definitely strong, but your hiding it." Ichigo said as he looked at Zero who was holding his two zanpakuto in his crouched fighting stance.

"It's better to hide your full strength than letting it always be out like yours is." Zero chastised as Ichigo looked at him and chuckled. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing but this isn't even my full power. But I will say this we might actually be as strong as the Head Captain." Ichigo said as he readied himself and before Zero let his command out.

"Displace them, Jūryoku chēn!" (Gravity Chain) As he said this his black and silver spiritual pressure swirled around him kicking up a dust cloud, as the dust cloud settled the rattling of metal chains clattering as they were spun echoed, now Zero stood in his same pose but spinning his chain at his side. Ichigo smiled as he saw this change and readied himself again. The two warriors looked at each other before Ichigo charged in with Zangetsu on his right to slash at the ninja. Zero just side stepped it and flung the chain around the sword causing the blade to become so heavy that the tip sank into the ground with the momentum behind it. As Ichigo tried to pull Zangetsu from Juryoku, Zero came in on his left side and delivered a powerful punch to the area of Ichigo's kidney. With a cough Ichigo went to kick Zero but he had already moved away and pulled his chain back to him.

"That's a interesting zanpakuto you have..." Ichigo said as he looked at Zangetsu no weighing the same it originally did before the chain wrapped around it. "Anything wrapped by the chain increases in weight causing your opponent to move slower and for you to strike faster." Ichigo summarized as Zero shrugged.

"Partly correct, because if I were to say do this." Zero replied as he wrapped the chain around his arm and than disappeared from sight without even disturbing the dust. "I can moved faster than even the Goddess of Flash could hope." He finished now standing directly behind Ichigo with his back to him, Ichigo went to swing Zangetsu but Zero was already gone and standing infront of Ichigo the same distance he was originally.

Ichigo chuckled and pointed Zangetsu straight up above his head. "That definitely would screw up our plans if I didn't already know a way to counter it." Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure and Zangetsu started to glow in a blue and white aura. Zero undid Juryoku and spun it at his side. "Getsuga-"

"Juryoku-"

"TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled and sliced down sending a large blue energy wave toward Zero.

"SHIRUDO!"(Shield) Zero yelled at the same time and slammed Juroku into the ground making a large wall of chains sprout from the ground and block the incoming slash. As the two connected a large explosion shook the seretei. As the smoke from the explosion Zero was shocked to see the chain wall almost sliced in two down the center. ' _Damn the kids got a lot of power wonder if I'll be forced to reveal my bankai?'_ He thought as Ichigo walked forward.

"Damn I thought I actually cut through the damn thing." He said before readying for round 2, Zero pulled the chain up and the wall vanished.

"Tell me do you have bankai?" Zero asked as his eyes moved over to Ichigo's second sword.

"Something like that but you may want to use yours first." Ichigo said as Zero almost chuckled. "Whats so funny?"

Zero still chuckling almost removed his mask when he started to cough. "Oooh nothing just you have had your powers for a week and you say you have bankai...ooooh well your going to regret this." Tossing Juryoku into the air and focusing his spiritual pressure he roared. "BANKAI!" A black and silver reiatsu tower formed around Zero it slowly compressed and turned into more chains that floated around him. "Tensa Juryoku Chen..." (Holy Gravity Chain) He said as 12 chains floated around him Zero looked to Ichigo and nodded. "this is my partner's ultimate form." He said as Ichigo nodded and pulled out the white zanpakuto from its sheath on his left hip, the pure white sword now held in his left hand, Ichigo cracked his neck.

"Slay, Shiro!" Ichigo said as his reiatsu exploded into a blinding black and red pillar hiding him from sight.

Every Captain, looked over at the pillar and Aizen knew it was time, signaling Tosen and Gin to get Rukia. As Tosen vanished and went after her and Renji. Aizen, Gin and the other captains moved over to see the fight and who held the great spiritual pressure. As they all arrived the pillar was starting to dissipate and the dust kicked up was slowly settling. When it had they saw what looked like a hollow with a large cleaver in its right hand, Orange hair that came down to its mid back with black hokama pants. The chest was covered in armor plate almost like a breast plate, there was no hollow hole but what scared them all was the mask. It looked more like a helmet with devil horns protruding toward the front it with red and black markings going around the right eye.

It cracked its neck and cackled a little. **"So Kingy finally let me out to play, I'm going to enjoy this..."** It said as Zero looked confused before he could ask anything it raised up a hand and pointed its index and middle finger at him, cocking its thumb back like a hammer of a gun it charged a small black and red orb at its finger tips. **"Cero."** It said before sliding its thumb forward and firing the cero in a beam the size of a tank on its side. Zero had seconds to react and brought all his chains forward to repel the attack, only to be shot backward from the explosive force and crash into a building. The hollow Ichigo or as his release called it "shiro" moved through the dust cloud lazily.

 **"Awe is that it I figured you would put up a better fight than that, hell even Kingy could have taken you out in his shikai but I guess with him unsure how to use his full power yet doesn't help much."** Shiro said as he heard rubble moving, suddenly all 12 chains wrapped around him from head to toe and started to increase the force of gravity on him dramatically.

"Well I must say that did catch me by surprise a shinigami with hollow powers. At that a second release that hides those powers. I might actually need help." Zero said walking out the rubble with most his shirt and mask gone, removing the remains of the destroyed clothing he made a closing motion with his hands making gravity on Shiro even stronger. "Die."

 **"Not likely."** Shiro said from behind Zero who only had enough time to turn around before being stabbed in the gut by the large cleaver Zangetsu. **"Oopsy I broke my toy...HAHAHA."** Shiro laughed as he pulled the cleaver away and Zero coughed up blood, the look of pure surprise was all shiro needed before kicking him into the watching Captains.

Shortly after the kick Tosen appeared with Rukia. Aizen and Gin flash stepped over before a barrier fell down. Aizen placed a special device on his hand and extracted the Hogyoku from Rukia as she screamed in pain.

"What is the meaning of this Sosuke Aizen?" Head Captain said as he watched the three and what had just happened.

"It's quite simple really we are leaving you. Ichigo if you would please." Aizen said and Shiro looked to him before making a sound like "Tsk." And opened a large Garganta. "Fare well Captains till we meet again." He said as they left, leaving rukia in extreme pain on the ground as her body heals itself from the hogyoku damage.

Soi-Fon appears after her fight with yoruichi and runs to Zero. "Zander!" She yells as she moves closer to him and kneels down. Unohana was already administering aid with healing kido but the wound was deep. "Zander don't die on me please..." She started to cry as her lover layed their panting.

"Sh-ao-lin...I'm sorry...I got reckless... looks...like I'll... need those...training... sessions...again..." He said painfully as he gave her a weak smile, she held his right hand as she noticed his zanpakuto laying on the ground beside him. He gripped her hand as the pain started to die down and his wound was out of extreme care.

"Take him to squad 4 and hurry." Unohana said as several of her squad members arrived and took him away, Soi-Fon on their tail. Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi landed down as they watched them leave and turned to the head captain.

"We need to talk." Urahara said as Yoruichi went to check on Soi-Fon. The Head Captain nodded and the rest went to squad 1 barracks and started their meeting.

Hueco Mundo

After walking out the Garganta, Ichigo had reverted to normal and was happy that he was able to keep his promise to Tia. Aizen, Tosen, and Gin all went to Los Noches and told Ichigo to be there in a hour. Ichigo nodded and went to find Tia releasing some of his reiatsu to signal her as well. As he neared her cave he was pounced on by Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun.

"ICHI-KUN!" Mila-Rose yelled as she sat on his chest and nuzzled her head against his taking in the scent of fruit coming off his head. Ichigo blushed as dark as his name sake before noticing Sung-Sun wrapping around his legs and moving up to his face.

"Hello Master Kurosaki, I'm glad your back..." She said with a bit of blush under her mask as she kissed his cheek. The next thing all three felt was a sudden rise in reiatsu and the most horrifying killer intent any had felt. They all looked behind them to find Tia glowing yellow with shadows covering her face and one yellow eye glaring at them.

"Mila-Rose... Sung-Sun... Get of my Ichigo!" She demanded and before she knew what she said she covered her mouth blushing heavily. Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun got off Ichigo with a bit of delay and snickers as they found a way to get under their mistress' skin. Tia stood there blushing all to hell before she felt Ichigo pull her into a hug.

"I missed you Tia." He said as he rubbed her back with his right hand, she snuggled close to him enjoying the closeness. Before she knew it he lifted her up bridal style and vanished in a buzz of sonido leaving her fraccion to wonder where they went. Soon the two found themselves about 2 miles away, Ichigo looking down into her teal eyes with his amber ones. Ichigo leaning in and gently kissing Tia on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back she pulled him lower and nipped his bottom lip.

"Your a naughty boy Ichigo." She said in a lust filled voice that sent a wave of pleasure down Ichigo's back. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she renewed the kiss, quickly taking dominance. **_"Hey Ti-Chan I want to have fun with him too..."_** Tiburon whined as Tia giggled making Ichigo wonder if he had been that bad a kisser, he blushed madly and turned his face away.

"Tiburon wants to have fun too Ichigo..." She said and before he could decline her she forced him into her inner world.

Tia's inner world

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself on a nice quiet beach with calm waves crashing against its shore, soothing smell of the sea salt tinged air setting his mind at ease. He looked around and finally found Tia who was sitting by the waters edge in a different outfit. Soon as he got closer his eyes widened as a wave rose from the sea and out came Tiburon tackling him.

 **"Ichi-Kun I missed you so much I been playing with myself ever since you left..."** She told him with a super happy face as she sat on his crotch, Ichigo blushed madly at the thought of her every day driving Tia crazy with the moans... _'wait stop it your not a pervert Ichigo!'_ He thought as his face got even redder, like that is possible. Tiburon grinned and leaned down so her breasts were just over Ichigo's face. **"What's wrong Ichi-Kun did you not miss me? I told you I wanted you to drill me till I couldn't walk anymore."** She said as she started to grind her hips on his crotch which earned her the wrath of Tia who had snapped out of her dazed state and saw what the zanpakuto she had was doing to her lover. Grabbing Tiburon by her head and dragging her away Ichigo let out a breath he had been holding till he heard the screams of poor Tiburon.

 **"No Ti-Chan please I'll behave...wait NOOOOO!"** Was what Ichigo heard before what sounded like several bones breaking and the sound of someone being thrown in a hole and buried. With a gulp Ichigo sat up and looked at where Tia was coming from only to see what he could guess was blood dripping from her hands. The only thought from Ichigo was, _'Tiburon you just had to piss her off...'_ with that he sighed and watched Tia as she sat next to him and scooted closer. They sat on the beach and held hands, after Tia cleaned hers off of the blood.

"Ichigo..." She said in a some what quiet tone that sounded sad.

"Yes Tia?" He asked her as he noticed it.

"Did you kill someone?" She asked him as she looked up into his eyes, the worry obviously there.

"I personally didn't however Shiro did." He told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Shiro? who is he?" She asked him questioningly.

"You remember my overly bleached double in my mindscape?" He asked her and she went from worried to the look of, "Oh that guy." This made Ichigo chuckle as he leaned closer to her. "He is in control of my resurrection form, till I fully accept him and my shinigami powers." He told her as the sun in her inner world was setting. "this is beautiful." He said as he kissed her and she kissed him back, the two lovers happy as can be in their shared world.

(A/N: And that wraps up chapter 7, Now before I sign off on this I have been thinking of writing a D. Grey Man OC story where Lulu Bell falls love. Anyway I will post a Poll asking for yes or no after this.

Tia: What are we not good enough for you?

Soi-Fon: You almost have Zero killed and you go and say your going to another story!

Me: Oh shit this is bad I should have saved that stuff to the end of this...*Sweatdrops as both women pull their weapons.*

Both: DIE!

ME: EEEEEEEHHHH! *runs away.*

Both: GET BACK HERE! *chase after.*

Zero: Well till next time chapter 8 Shark/Berry/Sheets


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Ok all well I have written my first chapter of "Noah of Lust & Exorcist of Darkness" I personally like bleach over D Grey-Man but hey what can you do when you have someone telling you to write another story.

Tia: Ignore him.

Soi-Fon: Tell him to fuck off.

Me: This is why you both don't have lovers in the actual storylines that was made.

Both: WHAT DID YOU SAY? *Massive amounts of killer intent*

Me: I love you both but seriously no people skills. *Dodges several sword slashes and jumps away in flash step.*

Both: GET BACK HERE! *Gives chase*

Ichigo&Zero: He really needs to learn how to talk to women.

Me: Also for those who don't know I also have a project like cross over where bleach meets monster hunter but hollows never exist and the spirit world is actually a alternate world parallel to ours. Ichigo, Tia, Unohana and Candic are the mains but that doesn't mean im not altering it constantly before publishing. Anyway talk soon here is your sneak peak)

Chapter 8

Shark/Berry/Sheets

Shortly after the kiss Ichigo looks into Tia's eyes and she can see that he is deep in thought now. Before she can ask Ichigo puts a finger to her lip and silences her. His smile tells her she will like what she is about to hear at the same time she may hate it. She closes her mouth and nods to him giving him a warm smile, Ichigo than decided to ask.

"Tia would you come with me to Las Noches? You can bring Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun and Appaci if you wanted?" He asked her as she looked away for a minute before looking at him angrily. Ichigo almost turned pale.

"Damn you have to ruin our alone time with that..." She said in a voice of pure annoyance, Ichigo closed his eyes expecting her to hit him. To his relief it didn't happen.

"I think that would be nice." She told him as she watched him open his eyes and stare at her in disbelief. "But me and you get our own place." She said seductively and nipped his nose playfully. Ichigo instantly turned his name sake and steam rose off his head, at this Tia laughed and brought them out of her inner world.

As they came to back on the sands of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo felt something heavy pressed on top of him. But he didn't want it to go away, as the smell of the ocean filled his nose and he opened his eyes to see the see of blonde hair over his face he blushed even more. As Tia came too with a groan that sounded as erotic as it did sleepy and looked around she looked up to Ichigo as she noticed she was laying on his chest.

"I could get used to this." She said with a smile as she kissed his lips lovingly, Ichigo surprised for a few seconds but kissed her back. The two shared their moment till the sound of 3 girls clearing their throats came and broke them from their bliss.

 **"Damn it Strawberry your corrupting Mistress Harribel!"** Appaci growled at him, the doe like adjichus glaring him with a thousand antler points in mind.

 **"My my someone sounds jealous of Mistress Harribel and Master Kurosaki's relationship."** Mila-Rose said as she sat down and giggled at the two making them blush.

 **"I think its sweet that we all get to share Master Kurosaki."** She said and instantly Tia wraps Ichigo in a hug and shields him from the snake, unbeknownst to Tia she started to suffocate Ichigo with her soft cushiony bust.

"Girls I will make this clear now," She said with a cool even tone before her eyes grew deadly. "You touch my Ichigo I will make you wish you were still human." With that her yellow reiatsu started to flare and the three nodded and sweat dropped. "Oh that reminds me Ichigo were you serious about us coming to Los Noches with you?" She asked him until she found that he was turning blue in her breasts, Instantly she let go of the twitching boy and noticed that he had passed out a short time ago.

 **"Wow she loves him so much as to kill him in the best way possible for men."** Mila-Rose said as Tia shook Ichigo to wake him up, the other two Adjichus just nodded as poor Ichigo layed in her arms passed out, or possibly dead.

Squad 4 Barracks

After Aizen's betrayal and the injured were collected from Yoruichi, Tessai and Urahara's invasion to retrieve the Hogyoku failed, now said group was standing infront of Head-Captain Yamamoto and his remaining captains. While those captains were in squad 1 meeting hall, Soi-Fon was not in attendance however, nor was Unohana. The two were currently in Zero's room with a few nurses, Zero was in stable condition for the most part but the wound to his abdomen was healing slowly even with Kido. Soi-Fon sat holding his hand as Unohana and her nurses used Kido to stitch the wound, sadly for them Zero had a vast amount of internal damage that would take a lot of time to heal.

"How is he Unohana?" Soi-Fon choked out as her tear riddled face looked up to her fellow captain.

"He will be fine for now but he needs to rest, after the fight he lost a lot of blood. The only thing keeping him alive is himself." Unohana said as she held her hands over his wound, the green glow of her kido slowly fixing the internal injuries.

"That's cause he said he wouldn't die yet, and I wont let him die." Soi-Fon said as Unohana nodded, a messenger knocked on the door and Soi-Fon answered them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but your presence is requested with the others Captain Soi-Fon, they said it was urgent." The messenger said and than left.

"Let me know if his condition changes please." Soi-Fon asked before leaving, Unohana sighed.

"I think she would go berserk if he were to give up on her." Unohana said in a sad voice till she jumped at the voice that spoke next.

"She would probably use her bankai on Los Noches without a second thought." The voice came from infront of Unohana who looked to see Zero looking at the ceiling.

"Zero your alright!" Unohana almost screamed till he closed his eyes again.

"I'm trying to help heal my injuries slowly but that bastard put a decent size gash all the way through. At least he didn't sever my spine." Zero chuckled only to go into a coughing fit and open the wound abit again. "Aaugh damn it!"

Unohana quickly applied her kido again and stopped the bleeding. "So should I call her back?"

"No let her deal with the meeting, I should be up and moving in a hour of so if I don't laugh again." He told her before falling into his meditative state.

Unohana continued her Kido treatments as they healed the wounds both internal and external.

Squad 1 Meeting

Back in the Squad 1 Barracks Soi-Fon landed in her spot with her head hung low to hide her face, several of the captains looked over at her with sorry expressions till the Head-Captain tapped his cane.

"Now that Captain Soi-Fon is here let us continue with the new plan of action against the traitor Sosuke Aizen." He bellowed as all captains just waited for him to continue. "Captain Soi-Fon once your Lieutenant has recovered you and him will continue on a mission to Hueco Mundo, you are not to engage unless needed strictly stealth and data gathering understood?"

"Hai Head-Captain." Is all Soi-Fon said before the Head-Captain moved to stand infront of her.

"You have 2 weeks till you leave." He said which caught everyone by surprise. "This meeting is closed everyone go treat your wounded and your own wounds." With that everyone left and Soi-Fon returned to sit beside Zero, till he woke for her and they could talk.


End file.
